Change of Heart
by Kimgracie
Summary: When everyone leaves who do you turn to? Can you trust them with your heart, your soul? Bella is about to find out when she returns to LaPush for her Soul Sister after running for 3 years. Major AU and OCC.
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Why did everyone leave me? Was I really that horrible of a person? I know I was always clumsy but really… I had out grown that phase last year. I tried to be nice and love with my whole heart but every time it was smashed smaller and smaller. Soon there would be nothing left. How does a 21 year old girl know so much about loss and love? Well, that's what I'm about to tell you.

The first to leave was my erratic, child-like mother, Renee. She met the man of her dreams when I was 16 and wanted to be with him when they traveled for his baseball team. I understand the need to be with your other half… believe me… I understand it more than anyone knows. Phil is her other half. He is a great guy and all but I felt like a third wheel around them. With them being all lovey-dovey and shit it was more than I could handle. Ugh. I had to get away.

So I moved with my Dad, Charlie in Forks. Yes, Forks. I know, what the hell kind of name is Forks? It's a crappy, little town that has more trees and moss than it does people. There were more students in my high school in Jacksonville than there is in this whole fucking town. I knew I was going to be completely miserable but I had to act happy… for Charlie and Renee's sakes. That's where I met HIM.

Edward Cullen. He was the next to leave me. No that's not right… he didn't just leave me… he broke me. He was so beautiful. I was completely taken in by his looks, his smell; his grace… everything about him had me mesmerized. I thought he was my mate for all of eternity. Yes, eternity. He was… is a vampire. In fact, his entire "family" is vampires. I was convinced that I would eventually join his family. How wrong I was.

After 18 months of dating, he decided he was bored with me. Bored? Really? I changed everything for him. My hair was too short so I grew it out. My clothes were too common so I changed my entire wardrobe. I wasn't sophisticated, submissive, or proper enough for him and his family. I became someone else altogether… for HIM. Why? I have no fucking idea. Maybe I was just young and stupid. Pathetic. Yeah that's the word.

The day he left me I thought I would die from the pain. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't function… all I could do was feel. All consuming pain. He left me lying there in the woods behind my house. I was just a play thing to him. A shiny new toy that became dull and boring. Once I was able to open my heart enough for him to read my mind I got boring. I was no longer a puzzle or fascination, just plain, old boring me. He just left me there, lost in the woods.

That's when The Pack found me. Yes, the Pack. A bunch of bratty teenagers that shape shift into giant wolves. No, I'm not crazy. I promise. The one that found me is the only she-wolf in the pack, Leah Clearwater. She is the only person that hasn't left me. She is my best friend and my soul sister but I never really thought much about her at the time. I thought she was a total bitch. I still do but that's why I love her so much. We are like two peas in a pod. We have both been hurt so much that we can't trust anyone but each other. She was the only person I could relate to after Jacob.

Jacob Black. Where the hell do I start? He was my best friend, my savior, my personal Sun. He pulled me out of my black pit after Edward left. He molded my heart back together and gave me the will to live my life again. So, what happened? Yep, you guessed it. He left me too. Just like everyone else. I thought he loved me enough for the both of us even though I couldn't love him the way he wanted me to. I was just too broken and he blamed himself too much.

He wouldn't see me after he phased the first time. He thought he was too dangerous to be around me. It wasn't his fault I pissed him off and he phased too close to me. I was the one who couldn't love him like he deserved and said he would never be what I wanted. He knew I was talking about Edward. He thought he could never measure up to him. He just lost control of his emotions for a second. That's how I lost my Sun and gained 3 jagged scars on my back from my shoulder blades to the small of my back. He never forgave himself even though I did a long time ago. I left Forks as soon as I graduated high school.

That was 3 years ago. I haven't been back and I haven't let anyone into my life since, other than Leah. She is my soul sister and that is a bond nothing can break. We will always be there for each other, her ancestors chose us for each other. She is the reason I have to go back to Forks… back to my own personal Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello lovlies... feel free to review and comment. Thanks for reading! Loves***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight but Paul owns my dreams.**

Going Home

A feeling of nerves and anxiety hit me as I arrived in Forks. Could I really do this? Could I face all of the demons of my past? _Yes, Bella. You have to, for Leah. She needs you. _

I draw in a shaky breath as I pull my Jeep into Charlie's drive. I turn off the motor and grab my phone. I open my door just as Charlie walks out onto the porch. I slip my phone into my pocket along with my hands. Damn. I forgot how cold it can be here in September. I walk slowly up the walk. Charlie meets me half way and awkwardly pulls me into a hug.

Damn, it's good to see you, Bells" he mutters. "Have a decent trip?"

"Yeah, it was ok. Just really long" I say as I hug him back. It felt nice to be with my Dad again. He was the only steady man in my life. He would be the only man to ever hold my heart.

Let's go inside and get you some coffee, you're freezing," he said turning to walk into the house with his arm still around my shoulders. I smiled up at him. He really was more observant than anyone gave him credit for.

I walk into the house that held so many memories. Edward holding me while I slept. Jacob and I having popcorn fights in the living room. Leah telling me about soul sisters, bonded brothers and imprinting. Yep, lots of memories here. Everything looked exactly the same. God, this sucked.

I sat at the kitchen table while Charlie puttered around starting the coffee. After a couple of minutes the relaxing smelling drifted around me. I inhaled deeply enjoying the comforting atmosphere for a moment. I didn't know what to talk about when he cleared his throat and looked at me in his Charlie way.

"Bells, I know it was hard for you to come back here after… well… everything but I'm glad to have you back, kid." He looked down at the table as he mumbled, "I sure missed you."

Damn. I hate this. I don't want to even be here and he says something like that? Guilt flows through me as I realize that my leaving hurt him so much. I really need to get drunk. I don't know if I can do this. _Yes! You can. Come on Bella, suck it up. This boo hoo shit is not who you are now. _

With that thought, I just roll my eyes and say "Yep, I know."

I REALLY need to get drunk! Maybe get laid too. Yeah, that's a good plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

After an awkward good bye, I leave Charlie's to head to LaPush and Leah. I can't get to her fast enough. It's been too long since I've seen my soul sister and being this close to her the pull is getting almost painful. I need to hurry.

I see her rushing out of the house as I pull into the driveway. I throw open my door and jump into her arms squealing. My soul seems to shift and settle finally. The pain is gone and there is only peace. Damn it feels good to be with my sis again. I've missed her so much.

I pull back after what seems like hours, minutes and look up into her big, brown eyes. They are shining with happiness to see me but I can see the sadness just under the surface. I let my gaze drift from her head to her toes making sure she is alright. I notice she still has her shiny black hair cropped short in a page boy style but it looks good on her. She has a feminine like muscular frame and stands at five eleven. She looks like an Amazon Goddess. Lucky bitch always was beautiful.

"God, I missed you. I'm so happy you're here" she said still holding my shoulders in her hands. "You look so different from the last time I saw you…What's up with the new haircut and look?" Leave it to her to be blunt. You gotta love her.

"I just needed a change." I said shrugging my shoulder. "I may back here but I just wanted everyone to understand that I'm not the same mousy little Bella I was when I left. I am not gonna take anyone's shit while I'm here. Plus, I look hot and I know it." I was determined not to go back to being poor baby Bella ever again. I wanted a new look for my new attitude. I went all out when I decided to change my look. Instead of my long, wavy brown hair I was now sporting a much shorter cut. My hair was short in the back and angled to reach my shoulders in the front. I got it colored black with a streak of blue in the front to frame my heart shaped face on one side. I liked it. It fit my new personality perfectly.

My clothes probably did shock poor Leah. We hadn't seen each other since I left 3 years ago and I no longer dressed on hobo clothes that hid my body from everyone. I was dressed in tight jeans that made my ass and hips look amazing, a black Breaking Benjamin concert shirt that showed my belly button ring off and silver ballet flats. I liked having my clothes fit and form to my body. I was comfortable and confident with my body and looks now. Gone were my self conscience days. I looked damn good and I know it.

"You are gonna have the Pack going ape shit to protect you, you know that?" she giggled. "They still think you're little Miss innocent Bella. I so can't wait for Jake to see you! He's gonna shit himself." She grinned like an idiot at me with that devil look in her eyes. "Maybe I should phase just to let him get a look at you." Then she started laughing, "Nope, I think I would rather see his face at the bonfire tonight when he gets a look at the New Bella!" I just rolled my eyes at her. She still loved to stir up trouble with Jake that much hasn't change I can see.

"Please tell me he doesn't still blame himself? I love my scars. They are a part of me and I don't mind showing them off. When is he going to understand that I never blamed him for phasing that day? It wasn't his fault!" I huffed. Damn it! When is he gonna stop punishing himself for what he is?

"I don't know. He is a little better now that he has a bonded brother and is imprinted. He controls his phasing better than even Sam. You will be amazed at how happy he is with Angela. God, they are just too cute together." She gushed with a dreamy look on her face. I knew she wanted to imprint so badly. We all thought she would have by now since she had her soul sister. Everyone who had found there bonded sibling had imprinted. That what we were for was to balance the life of imprinted wolves. No one was really for sure about it though since Leah was the first she wolf ever and I was the first soul sister.

"Wait… Angela? Angela Weber? From Forks?" I know my eyes were bugging outta my face when she just nodded. Angela was one of my best friends in high school. She is an amazingly sweet, talented person. Damn. She was perfect for Jake. "Who is his bonded brother?" I knew it was someone outside of the Pack. That's just the way it always happened but once you were bonded, just like imprints, you were automatically part of the Pack. Leah just looked at her feet for a minute before whispering her answer. No! I know I couldn't have heard her right. What the fuck? "What did you say?" I nearly shouted.

"I said, Edward Cullen is his bonded brother." She muttered a little louder. She peeked at me through her lashes trying to gage my reaction.

"WHAT?" I roared. That is so fucked up. Were the ancestors playing jokes with me now? My ex best friend and my ex-boyfriend… bonded? Really? My mind was racing with all of these thoughts but the brakes slammed on one thought that about sent me to my knees. "Is he… shit… umm… are they…" _Damn Bella, get your shit together. _I took a deep breath to get my thoughts organized and tried again. "Is Edward going to be there tonight?"

"Yes."

Ah hell. Yep, that's where I am. Hell. Damn. I really need to get drunk.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A great BIG Thank you to all that reviewed. I am very flattered. I can't believe all the great reviews I have gotten as this is my first Fanfic story. I don't really know where I am going with this story yet but I am sick of the whole Victoria storyline. I would love to have y'alls insight on where y'all would like to see in this story. I am always open to suggestions. Thanks again my lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight or Twilight related. That's all for SM. I do however wish I owned Paul's thoughts and dreams!**

Paul's POV

I woke up with a headache from hell. Of course, that's where I live. In Hell. I roll over in bed to look bleary eyed at the clock. 1:00 pm. Shit! Sam is gonna kill me. I was supposed to be at his and Emily's house 2 hours ago to help set up for the bonfire tonight. I roll outta bed and grab my phone to shoot him a text.

_Sorry. Overslept. B there soon. –P_

_Hurry the hell up! Em is flipping out. –S_

_K. –P_

God damn it! I quickly take a shower to get rid of the alcohol and ho stench. Not like it matters. Thanks to Jake I would soon have leech scent all over me. Fuck. He just has to make everything harder. Between him and Leah the leeches and leech lover are officially part of the Pack. The rez was going to hell in a hand basket fast.

I run out the door and phase before I even got off the porch.

As soon as I phase my mind is bombarded by laughter…

_Damn Paul. You gonna be able to control your temper tonight with all the leeches there? You know Sam will kick your ass if you lose it in front of the imprints, right?_

Jared. Should have known he'd start in on my attitude as soon as I phased. Typical.

_Yeah… and now that Bells is back he'll be even more protective. You know how Sam is with her. You'd swear they were bonded whatever's. _Quil chimed in laughing his ass off.

_Fuck! Is she really back? I thought for sure we'd never see her again after what Jake did to her. _I couldn't help but picture her torn up after Jake phased. I'd never actually met her but between Jake and Sam's thoughts of her I just couldn't see such a shy girl wanting to hang with a bunch of rowdy wolves. This day just got better and better…

_You know she is Leah's soul sister. She couldn't stay away forever. The shit's gonna hit the fan though when the leeches find out she's back. You know that Edward is still pining for her. Stupid leech. –Jared_

_Fuck him. I'm just hoping I can tap that while she's here. She was always so hot in a girl next door kinda way… I would love to have those skinny little legs wrapped around me. _

_Damn Quil… you're such a perv. Better not let Sam see those thoughts of yours. He will flip shit on your wolf ass! I'm out. Have fun patrolling boys…_ With that last thought I phased and slipped on a pair of cut offs, walking up to Sam and Emily's house. I didn't bother knocking as I walked in… it was like my second home.

"Hey Em…" I said as I walked up to place a kiss on her good cheek. I knew better than to touch her scarred side. Sam would kill me. No one touched her scars but him.

She glared at me as she threw her hand on her hip and pointed a wooden spoon at my face. "You are 3 hours late Paul! Do you know how behind we are?" she scolded.

I looked at her threw my lashes… "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry Em. It was a late night." I mumbled. "I will get it all done for you. I promise."

Her face softened when she smiled up at me. "Ok. Get to work on the yard with Sam." She said forgivingly.

"I knew you loved me!" I chuckled as I raced for the door before she could throw something at me. I looked up to see Sam, Jake, Edward and Jasper setting up logs around the fire pit in the backyard. The scarred leech looked up just as I walked up to them and our eyes met. I stumbled to a stop. Fuck! Why did I get stuck with a leech for a bonded brother. I hate my life. I heard the others bark out laughs pulling me out of my thoughts. I just glared at them.

Yep. I was in Hell. God, I needed to get drunk and laid… again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: SM owns twilight… not me.**

**WARNING: Contains swearing, drinking and sex in this story. Not all yet but eventually… **

**AN: Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. I will try to post a chapter everyday so I don't leave you in suspense for too long. Please keep in mind this is my first fanfic and I will try to live up to everyone's expectations. **

**Loves***

Bella's POV

I took a quick shower, straightened my hair and applied a little make up when Leah barged in the bathroom with me. My nakedness didn't bother either one of us so I was surprised when she let out a gasp from behind me. I turned to look at her with confusion written all over my face. "What? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before. Geez Leah." I scoffed rolling my eyes at her.

She looked up at me in shock. When she reached out to touch my back right above my scars it dawned on me that she hadn't seen my tattoo. I was still confused. It wasn't my first and probably wasn't my last. She knew I loved body art. "What?" I said again.

"It looks just like Paul's wolf." She gasped. Huh? She looked up at me with wonder in her eyes. "Why did you get Paul's wolf on you?"

I just stared at her. "I didn't" I said calmly. "I've never seen Paul or his wolf. I got this tattoo because I wanted Jake to know that I was proud of my scars but I didn't want his wolf on me." I didn't tell her that I have dreams of a beautiful silver wolf every night. I feel a connection with him. He is always so alone and angry. Sometimes in my dreams I reach out to him and stroke his soft fur. I feel so at peace when I stroke my dream wolf's fur… like nothing can ever hurt me again. "It's really no big deal." I shrug and walk to her room to finish getting ready.

I walk down stairs 30 minutes later and see Seth sitting on the couch playing video games with Quil. They both have shocked expressions with their mouths hanging open as I enter the room. "Close your mouths… you're catching flies" I laugh. "Think I look alright for tonight?" I smirk at them as I throw my denim jacket over my arm and slowly twirled around for them. I knew I looked hot but I loved their reaction to me. I am wearing a super short, dark jean shorts, a purple halter top that only has laces in the back to show off my scars and tattoo. It barley meets the top of my shorts so it only shows my belly button ring when I lift my arms. I completed my look with black gladiator sandals.

They both just nod in unison as Leah comes in the room. "Shut your mouths, you're catching flies." She giggled. She looks at me and says, "Do you mind riding one of them to Sam's? There's gonna be drinking and we don't need to drive or walk home."

Both Seth and Quil jump off the couch screaming "Dibs on Bella!"

I laugh at them as they argue about who said it first. "I'll ride Seth" I decide. Quil looks disappointed and Seth smirks at him. I start walking out the door and throw over my shoulder, "he's like a little brother to me." Seth pouts as Quil and Leah laugh like loons.

Leah and I climb on the wolves backs once we're all outside. Seth takes off at a run toward Sam's with me clinging to the hair on the back of his neck. As the four of us come to a screeching halt in the backyard everyone turns to stare at us. I laugh as I slide down his back. "Thanks Seth. That was so much fun!" I look up into a set of disapproving eyes that I never wanted to see again.

Hell… where's the alcohol? It's gonna be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! Now it's time for the 'Epic Bonfire'! Enjoy. Loves***

**WARNING: This chapter contains swearing and drinking. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight but I sure wish I owned Paul's heart...**

Paul's POV

I was sitting on a log by the fire talking to Jasper about the whole bonded brother thing when Seth and Quil come running around the corner of the house. Leah jumps off Quils back and grabs my beer out of my hand. I would normally snatch it back but my eyes were focused on the hottie sliding off Seth. She laughs when he whines and says "Thanks Seth. That was so much fun!" _Damn! She can ride my wolf any day._

Edward runs to stand right in front of her with a scowl on his face. "Bella." He says in a way that screams with his disapproval. Her entire face changes from happiness to pissed off in a second. She narrows her eyes at him as she grabs MY beer out of Leah's hand and chugs it down without missing a drop. My cock instantly hardens. Fuck that was hot.

"Eddie" she sneers. "Slumming are we?" She walks off swaying those gorgeous hips before he can say a word. Sam stands up as she comes to a stop in front of him. She throws her arms around his neck, saying "Sam! God, I've missed you!" She pulls back a little and looks at Emily smiling. She leans over brushing a light kiss on Emily's scarred cheek. Everyone watches, holding their breath, gaging Sam's reaction to someone touching her scars other than himself. I'm shocked when I see him smile indulgently at Bella.

"Hey Emmy. I swear you get more beautiful every time I see you." She coos at our pack sister.

Emily blushes at her praise. "Shush it… you're gonna give me a big head like yours if you keep that up Bella." She lightly scolds her. "It's good to see you, Baby girl." She looks over Bella's shoulder as Emmett walks up. Bella turns around and her face lights up. _God, she's beautiful when she smiles like that._ Beautiful… no I meant hot. Damn she is hot.

"Emmett!" she squeals as he grabs her in a bear hug from hell. As he spins her around I get a glimpse at the bottom of three angry red scars where her jacket is riding up. I glance at Jake to see a pained expression on his face. It was the first and only time he ever lost control of his wolf but he is still haunted by it. Scarring the first girl he ever loved really changed him. Thank God he has Angela now. She is perfect for him. I'm lost in these thoughts when I hear Quil groan next to me. I look over at him but he's focused on something across the fire pit. I look over to see that Bella has removed her jacket and her back is exposed for everyone to see.

"Damn it Bella! Do you have to rub in what I did to you?!" Jake roars as he jumps up and heads off into the trees. Everyone just stands there staring at Bella.

"What? Now I can't even show my skin? Fuck, I knew it was a bad idea to come back." she huffs at everyone as she grabs another beer and storms off. I stand up and grab three more beers before heading off after her.

"Paul…" Sam says with a warning tone.

"I'm just gonna go talk to her. Damn. Lighten up Sam." I nod in the direction Jake went, "Why don't you and Eddie-boy go talk him down." I say as I grab her jacket.

I figure it's my job as Beta to help get this party back on track. Sam can deal with Jake and I'll deal with the leech lover. My wolf growled at me as I had this thought. _What the hell is his problem tonight?_ I see her sitting with her back to me on the old wooden swing in the front yard. My eyes are focused on her scars but as I get closer I see a tattoo between the tops of her shoulder blades. I get a good look at it and realize it's _MY _wolf. His eyes are glaring out of her skin as if daring anyone to touch what is his. _Mine!_ She quickly turns to look at me with those big brown doe eyes and my whole world falls from under my feet. My wolf howls in triumph.

Ah fuck! We're gonna need more than a couple of beers. Beers? More like a bottle of tequila.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Oooo... The imprint is here... lol. Lets see how Bella takes it. Thank you everyone for all of you lovely reviews. I am flattered and so excited by it all. I have to stop myself from posting more than 2 chapters a day. It's the first thing I do when I get up in the morning. Keep reading and reviewing. I will answer all questions, suggestions and talks. I promise! Loves***

**WARNING: This chapter contains swearing, drinking and references to lemons... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. I just like to take a more scenic route with her basic storyline... **

Bella's POV

God, I hate this place. I was hoping everything would be ok once I got here but I was so damn wrong. God, Jake pisses me off. Why can't he just get over it? It's not like it's his body, it's MINE and I happen to love it! He can just go fuck himself. I am not hiding my body just because it offends him. I don't see everyone making Emily put a veil over her face because of her scars. It's just a causality from hanging out with supernatural creatures. No one says I have to cover my scar from James so why should I hide the ones from Jake?

I start to take a drink of my beer when I feel someone behind me. I turn around to look into the most beautiful pair of grey eyes. It's more like I fall into them really. They seem so familiar to me. I can't seem to pull myself out their depths. I could just stay there forever, be happy and safe. What the hell? Where did that thought come from? I don't even know this hunk standing here staring into my eyes. I pull my gaze from his finally and freeze as a thought runs through my head. Ah FUCK! No! No, no, no, NO! This cannot be happening to me. I hate this fucking place. I stand up, grab a beer from his hands and start pacing while I drain my own. I feel his eyes on me as I open the bottle and stuff the cap in my pocket. I take another swig, getting my thoughts together. I look up as he takes a step closer to me.

"Umm… who?... why?... God damn it!" I stutter like a complete idiot. No, not an idiot but like the shy little girl I used to be. That thought pulls me straight out of my funk. I look up at him. Those eyes are so familiar. Why can't I place where I've seen them before? _Ok Isabella! Pull your shit together. This means nothing. Nothing! _I laugh at that thought taking another drink. Damn. I really need something stronger than beer. His voice makes my eyes snap back up to his.

"Look, Izzy. I can explain." He whispers as if I might faint at the sound anything louder. "I'm Paul and I'm..."

I cut him off there. "You're Paul?" I ask shocked. "My dream wolf…" I breathe putting all of the pieces together. Fucking wolves. They are a pain in my ass.

"Huh?" he looks confused and I realize he heard what I said. _Damn wolf hearing._ "Yes, I'm Paul and I just…" he starts again patiently.

I cut him off again. "Why'd you call me Izzy?" I wonder aloud confused. Surely he knows who I am. Hell after Jake bellowed my name I'm sure the whole rez knows my name.

"Izzy seems to suit you more. Bella is tame which…" he smirks at me, "I can tell that… tame you are not." His gaze rakes over me from head to toe making a shiver run through me. I feel wetness pool at my center as he undresses me with his eyes. _Damn girl… this might be a pleasurable thing…_ He sniffs the air with a look of animalistic lust on his face. I feel myself get impossibly wetter and my nipples start to harden. He looks at me like he knows exactly what I'm thinking and draws in another deep breath. _Ah fuck. Damn werewolf senses. He knows how he's affecting me. Asshole. Maybe I'll have some fun with this._

I saunter up to him and rub his erection through his jeans. I press my body into his and stroke his cock a couple of times. He closes his eyes and moans. I lean up towards his ear, pulling the lobe into my mouth. I scrape my teeth along it as I pull back, making him whimper. I smile to myself. "Maybe you'll find out if I'm tame or not… since you imprinted on me," I whisper seductively in his ear. He shivers as my breath flows over his ear. I grab another beer out of his hand, pop the top and swallow another drink. My eyes are locked with his shocked ones as he realizes what I just said. I smirk at him as I start to walk back to the party. "See you later…_Paul,_" I throw over my shoulder, laughing.

Damn. This is gonna be fun. Forget getting drunk. I can settle for getting laid, especially by him.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Ok... I just couldn't wait any longer to post another chapter. I know it is barely tomorrow but with it being Saturday, I wanted to sleep in but didn't want all my lovelies to have to wait for this chapter. Here is Paul's POV about Bella and her attitude to the imprint. This chapter is a little longer. I hope you enjoy! Keep reading and reviewing because I just love everyone's reviews! Loves***

**WARNING: This chapter contains drinking, swearing and references to lemony goodness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Twilight related but I sure do wish I owned Paul and his sexy smirk... **

Paul's POV

_That did not just happen! What the fuck? _I turned around, still stunned, watching her hips sway as she joined the party again. I could watch that ass all night.

I was still standing there watching her talk to Leah. She was whispering in her ear when Leah suddenly looked up at me and started laughing. Izzy turned around to look at me with that sexy smirk on her lips. She ran her hand down the side of her body, stopping at her hip and playfully slapped her ass cheek. My eyes flew up to hers and she slowly winked at me. My wolf howled in response urging me to just go over there, throw her over my shoulder and take her home to make her ours. _No. She wants to play games? I can play games. Damn she's so fucking hot! _My wolf agreed with me. Glad we're on the same page here.

I adjusted myself in my cut offs and walked back to the party. Izzy was watching me as I made my way to her and Leah. I slid a panty dropping smile on my face as I stopped beside her. She looked up at me with anxiety in her eyes. I could smell the sweetness of her arousal as I leaned in.

"Are you sure you wanna try this wolf on for size?" I whispered against her ear. Shivers ran down her body as she closed her eyes. I reached out, grazing my fingers over the wolf and scratched my nails between her scars from top to bottom. She moaned with the sensation and I knew she was getting more aroused by the second. I placed a light kiss just behind her ear as I put her jacket over her shoulders.

"Hey Leah. Enjoy the party girls." I said as I slapped Izzy on the ass and walked away. I laughed loudly as I heard Izzy growl in response. I grabbed another beer and plopped down next to Jasper. He just smirked at me.

"Imprinted on her did ya?" he laughed. "She's gonna be a hell cat ya know. I can see it already. She's different than she used to be." Good thing my bonded bro was an empath. I think I was gonna need him with Izzy as my imprint. Maybe the ancestors weren't so crazy after all.

"I can see that. I didn't know her then but I've seen how she was from Jake and Sam." I smiled. "She's defiantly gonna keep me on my toes." I couldn't wait. I was getting hard again just thinking about it.

"Edward and Jake are gonna be pissed," he chuckled, finishing his beer. "Good thing they are bro's. They can bitch to each other about the little vixen that got away." We looked at each other and busted up laughing. Damn, I love my bro already! We are gonna get along just fine.

Someone turned on some music. Nine Inch Nails – Closer was blaring out of the speakers. Must've been Seth, he always plays this song at bonfires. I looked up as Izzy made her way over to stand in front of me. I drank in the sight of her towering over me, raking my eyes up her long legs, over her hips and up her flat tummy. I paused at her small but perfect breasts and continued up her neck to her lips. I finally rested my gaze on her eyes. You could see the lust in her deep chocolate pools.

"Dance with me Paul." It wasn't a request. It was a challenge. I stood up, grabbed her hand and headed toward the other's dancing.

She started swaying her hips in perfect rhythm with the beat. Damn. She placed one hand on my shoulder for balance while the other one ran up my abs to my chest. I couldn't tear my eyes off her hips as they gyrated against me. My eyes traveled up her body again to hers. They were hooded with lust and she had her lower lip between her teeth. I lost it. I grabbed her ass pressing my length against her abdomen while we moved together. Her eyes closed and she moaned. Fuck, this little bit of a girl was gonna kill me.

She pulled her hips out of my hands and ran her hand between my pecks and down my stomach to rest at the waistband of my jeans. She slowly lowered herself where her mouth was just below my belly button, never breaking eye contact and still moving those hips of hers. Shit. She pressed her lips against me just above her hand. I groaned and thrust my cock against her. She rubbed her breasts all the way up my body and started moving those damn hips of hers against me again. Ah hell.

I was two seconds from claiming her right there in front of everyone when I felt a wave of calm surround me. Thank you bro! Izzy noticed my change and knew she had lost the advantage. She narrowed her eyes and glared at Jasper.

"Thanks Jasp. Way to kill the mood here!" she snapped at him and walked away, grabbing another beer. I couldn't help but laugh. She may have won round one but round two and three were all mine.

I grabbed a beer as I headed back to sit by Jasper. "Thanks bro." I smirked. "I about took her right there." I chugged the whole beer as Sam, Edward and Jake walked out of the woods. None of them looked too happy.

"Shit. Here comes the drama club." Jasper sighed. Edward headed straight for my Izzy. "Whelp, we'd better go try to get a handle on this shit before it gets outta hand." He groaned as he stood up and headed toward them. We could hear just how pissed off Izzy was as we got closer to them.

"Fuck off Edward. You do NOT own me. I can wear whatever I want and act however I want" Izzy stated as she pointed her delicate little finger in his face. Edward had the nerve to growl at her.

Hell no! That shit isn't even gonna fly Eddie-boy.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for all of the lovely reviews. I am very flattered by all of the great feedback I have gotten on this story. I am sorry for the short chapter. Keep reading and reviewing. **

**WARNING: This chapter contains swearing, drinking and some lemony references.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Twilight related. I wish I owned Paul... or Jasper... or both. ;)**

Bella's POV

Damn Jasper! Damn Paul! Damn everything! Jasper may have helped Paul control his lust but he just left me drowning in mine. Asshole. I grabbed a beer and walked over to stand with Leah and Seth.

"Those were some awesome moves, sis." Leah said. "I remember when you hated to dance. Guess this means we can go clubbing now huh?" I just huffed at her. Damn wolves.

"So Bella… wanna dance with me?" Seth asked running his eyes down my body. I started to tell him no when I saw Sam, Jake and Edward walk out of the woods. Sam and Jake walked over to their imprints but Edward just stopped and looked around for a minute. I had the childish urge to hide behind Leah but knew I was just gonna have to face this. Shit! His eyes locked on me and he started walking toward our little group. He stopped right in front of me running his eyes over my body. Ugh! What did I ever see in him? His eyes turned black with lust. It made me shiver with dread which only served to piss me off.

"Bella, do you realize you shouldn't dress like this in public? People will get the wrong idea and think you're easy." He sneered in that chilling voice of his. "Unless you are easy now." I heard Leah and Seth both growl at that. I held up my hand to stop them. I could handle this on my own.

"Fuck off Edward." I ground my teeth together and pointed my finger in his face. "You do NOT own me. I can wear whatever I want and act however I want." I spat at him really pissed off now. How dare him! The fucker had the nerve to growl at me. I raised my beer bottle and slapped him across the face with it. I knew I couldn't use my hand so I used the only thing I had. The damn thing broke and didn't hurt him at all. Just my luck.

"I think you'd better run Eddie" Seth smirked looking to my right. I looked over just in time to see Paul grab a handful of Edward's shirt. He never had a chance to run.

"YOU DO NOT GROWL AT MY MATE!" Paul bellowed so loud my ears were ringing. "If you so much as look at her I will KILL you. Are we clear?" he growled. Paul's entire body was vibrating with his rage. Ah shit. I placed my hand on his chest, right over his heart. It didn't help.

"Sshhh…. It's ok baby. I'm ok." I cooed as I stroked his chest. "Put the asshole down now." He turned his steel grey eyes toward me. I sucked in a breath. Damn I love this man defending me. _Where the hell did that come from? Love? Did I love him already? Yeah, I did. Fuck. Damn imprinting. _Jasper smirked at me. The bastard knew what I was feeling. I glared at him. He turned his gaze to Paul's back and he instantly stared to relax. His eyes filled with wonder, amazement and love. He let go of Edward's shirt as he looked into my eyes. Edward crumpled to the ground looking relieved. He may be a vampire but he knew he was no match for Paul especially when he thought his imprint was being threatened.

Paul tucked my blue strand of hair behind my ear gently, running his fingers down my cheek. I leaned into his hand and felt like purring at his touch. How could this wolf that was ready to tear apart a vampire only moments ago be so gentle and loving when he touched me? I closed my eyes, reveling in the feel of his hand against my cheek. I knew he was gonna kiss me. I could feel him getting closer to me. His other hand came to rest on my lower back as his lips softly touched mine.

I came apart in his arms. There was no one but him. My Paul. My wolf.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I want to say that I am so EXCITED about all of the great reviews I have been getting! I have been so nervous about this story since it is my first fanfic ever. Okay, enough about that. Here is the last part of the bonfire. I hope everyone enjoys! Loves***

**WARNING: This chapter contains swearing and drinking. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related but Paul can own me any day! ;)**

Paul's POV

My wolf was howling in pleasure as my lips touched Izzy's. She melted against my body, wrapping her arms around my neck. As her fingers threaded through my hair, I ran my tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to my urging letting me deepen the kiss. My hand grabbed a fistful of her hair as I pulled her impossibly closer to my body. She moaned into my mouth as our tongues dueled for dominance. I was so caught up in her that I forgot where we were until the wolf whistles and cat calls broke through my haze. I reluctantly pulled back, resting my forehead against hers trying to catch my breath.

Damn. I knew from Jake's thoughts that she was very easily embarrassed. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable with the pack making such a ruckus about our passionate kisses. I opened my eyes to gage her reaction to all of the attention we were receiving from the Pack. I couldn't believe the look she was giving me. What the hell? She was smirking at me with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Mmm… not too bad Paul… for puppy kisses." She said. With that she turned on her heel and walked back to Leah and Seth. I was stunned. Puppy kisses? Is she fucking serious? She's a real bitch… damn that turns me on.

I watch as she says good night to Sam and Emily then heads to a wolfed out Seth for her ride home. I watch them until they are out of sight. Ah shit. What the hell is wrong with me? I want to follow them to make sure my Izzy gets home ok. Make sure she's safe and sound. Maybe tuck her into bed… or un-tuck her bed. _I really need to quit thinking like this. I'm gonna have blue balls the size of China before the night is out. _Instead I grab a bottle of tequila and head back to the fire pit to join the party.

"What'd I tell ya?" Jasper said. "Hell cat."

I grunt at him as I drink half the bottle in one go. I feel the liquid burn a path down my throat to my stomach and I feel instantly better. I feel someone's eyes on me and I look up to see Edward shooting daggers at me. As soon as I make eye contact with him he lowers his eyes to the ground. _That's what I thought fucker! Better be scared. I will rip you apart before you can read what is gonna happen in my head. _I finish off the bottle and get up to grab another one. Sam lays his hand on my shoulder as I start downing the second bottle.

"You might wanna take it easy tonight Paul. It won't do you any good to get drunk and do something you might regret." Cautions Sam with understanding on his face.

"Regret?" I ask. "What more can I regret tonight Sam?" I chug some more of the fiery drink and smart off, "I have done imprinted, kissed said imprint and was told I gave good puppy kisses!" I grab a third bottle of my drink of choice and head back over to Jasper. As I plop down beside him, finishing off the second bottle, I think about Izzy. She is so beautiful. I just wanna run my hands all over her body until she screams my name for more.

I hear a growl from the other side of the fire. _Fuck off Eddie-boy. _I know he can read minds but can't I have some privacy for my Izzy fantasies? Give a wolf a break. I tip my bottle up, hoping I can drink it fast enough to actually get drunk for a change. It's hard for a wolf to get drunk, what with our high metabolisms and shit. I start to feel some tingling after my third bottle but not drunk. I stand up to grab a fourth but something behind me catches my eye. I quickly turn around to bite whatever it is but I can't fucking catch it. I keep spinning in circles chasing the son of a bitch trying to get the drop on me. I hear a bunch of laughter in the background. _Asshole's think this is funny? I'll show them. Nothing sneaks up on me and gets away with it. I am Paul Lahote after all._

I finally get close enough to grab it and bite down with all of my might. Pain shoots up my back and down my ass. I fall to the ground as my legs give out from the pain. _Goddamn that hurt! Fucker must've got the jump on me. I could've sworn I had him. _I lay there in the dirt wondering how this happened. It was probably Edward. He's just jealous that I have Izzy and she no longer want's him. Yeah that's gotta be it. He is a fast fucker for a leech. I notice something moving behind me again. I look around to see what it is as my world starts to blacken and can't believe what I'm seeing…

_Is that my tail? Why the hell is there blood on it? When the hell did I phase?_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I hope everyone enjoyed the bonfire conclusion and a drunken Paul. Lol. I am going to drop down to only 1 post daily now until something else fun or exciting happens that is multi-chapters long. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews. They have really inspired me and kept me going with this story when I was unsure of my writing. I am looking forward to more! Loves***

**WARNING: This story contains swearing, drinking and lemony goodness. Maybe not this chapter but soon... ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. Maybe I will let Paul own my dreams and fantasies... hehehe... **

Bella's POV

I open my eyes to see the sun shining through the window. I jump out of bed, grab some clothes and head to the shower. After the water turns cold I decide I need to face the day… and maybe Paul too. I was pretty mean to him last night. I turn off the water and get a towel. I go about my daily routine of brushing my teeth, straightening my hair and spritzing on some Lucky You perfume. I throw on a Korn concert tee, a pair of shorty cut offs and some flip flops so I can head down for breakfast.

As I hit the bottom stair, I hear a round of laughter from the kitchen. I walk in to see Seth, Quil, Leah, Jared and Jake sitting around the table. They were all busting up about something Quil was telling them. They are so absorbed with his story that they don't see me standing there listening.

"Funniest damn thing I ever saw in my life!" he spits out between laughs. "I have never seen Paul so drunk before."

Seth can't seem to control himself as he barks out, " OH MY GOD! HE CHASED HIS TAIL?" He's laughing so hard he's holding his sides.

"He really bit it?" giggles Leah. She's not holding up much better than Seth. I put my hand over my mouth to hold in my own giggles, afraid they won't say anymore if they know I'm listening.

"Yep," Jared howls. "He bit it so hard it was bleeding. He even passed out it was so bad!"

I drop my hands to my sides, staring at them in shock. How could Paul, their Pack brother, being hurt be so damn funny to them? Have they lost their minds? How come no one came to tell me my imprint was hurt? I am totally pissed now. I am shaking with my rage.

"WHAT? Paul's hurt and no one told me?!" I scream. "What the fuck is wrong with you all?" All five wolves look up at me like I've grown another head. Did they think I wouldn't care? I am HIS imprint for crying out loud. They exchange weary glances at each other before Leah speaks up.

"Bell, what the hell girl?" she says with confusion in her voice. "I thought you'd get a kick outta what an idiot he was being, not pissed." I just glare at them all before I turn around and walk out of the house. I was going to head to Emily's. I knew she would tell me if he was ok. Maybe even tell me where he lived so I could go check on him. I hear the door slam just before I feel a hand on my arm, spinning me around.

"What is your problem Bells?" yells Jake. I jerk my arm out of his hand and take a step toward him with my face right in his.

"My problem… _Jake_… is that I'm his imprint. He's hurt and I should to be there for him!" I scream. "I should be there taking care of him!" I'm so mad I want to slap him. I can't but I want to. It'd probably hurt me more than him. Damn wolves. Ugh.

"I thought you weren't happy about the imprint?" he asks looking more confused than ever. "I figured you were going to fight it."

"Fight it?" I gasp. "No one has ever been able to fight an imprint. Never." Did he think I was crazy? It wouldn't only hurt me but it would kill Paul if I fought it for too long. Did he really think I was that cold hearted. I know I'm a bitch but damn… I'm not that mean.

"I guess I figured that if anyone _could_ fight it, it would be you." He said. "I know how much you hate it here and if you accept the imprint you will have to stay here. You know that, right?"

"So what? I may hate it here but it would kill him if I fought it and left." I say. "I can't fight it. That's not right to Paul. It's not his fault he imprinted on me." I turn around to leave but change my mind and turn back to Jake. "I'm going to see him. Where does he live?" I ask "I need to see him Jake… please understand." I hope he tells me so I don't have to go all the way to Emily's just to find Paul's house. I look up at him pleading with my eyes. He sighs heavily running his hand through his short cropped hair.

"You care for him already huh?" he questions. I just nod my head at him, hoping he doesn't think I'm being stupid. "Ok Bells. I'll ride over with you and start my patrol from there." He sighs.

I throw my arms around him for a hug. "Thank you Jake!" I exclaim. I jump into my Jeep and turn on the ignition. Jake climbs into the passenger seat. We drive across the rez talking like old times and I feel at peace. I may finally have reached a truce with Jake. I know we can't be best friends again but I don't want him for an enemy either. He has me turn into a drive way about 10 minutes from Leah's house.

I pull up in front of a small log cabin surrounded by woods on three sides. It has a porch all the way across the front with a bench swing to one side. I notice an older Harley sitting on the other side of the porch. Its bright blue and in mint condition. Damn what I wouldn't give to ride on that. I also see a 1967 Camaro parked in a detached garage next to the cabin. It's a glossy black with small white pin striping down the sides. I can see it has black and white leather interior. I could cream in my panties just looking at it alone riding in it or driving it. That could cause multiple orgasms. I hear Jake sniff the air and look over at me funny.

"What?" I ask. "That is one sweet ride. Who wouldn't be turned on by it?" I just roll my eyes as I get out and walk up to the door. I am torn if I should knock or just walk in. _To hell with it… he's hurt so I'll just walk in so he doesn't have to get up._ I push open the door and step in the kitchen. I look around for a moment wondering where he's at in the house. I see a set of stairs and head for it guessing the bedrooms are up there. I get half way to the stairs as a woman starts down them. I stop and stare at her in shock.

Hurt my ass! Obviously not but he will be!


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hope everyone liked the last chapter. Thank you for your reviews, they are all wonderful. I know I said only 1 chapter from now on but I decided to post an extra one today. This chapter is dedicated to "Qahla Kwoli". Thank you for sticking with me and encouraging me to write more with your wonderful reviews everyday! Enjoy and Happy reading! Loves***

**WARNING: This story contains swearing, drinking and eventual lemony goodness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Twilight related but I wanna own Paul... my Paul... grrrr... **

Paul's POV

I woke up with her hands caressing all over my body. God yes. Her hands feel so good. It's even better than I imagined. She's kissing her way up my stomach and pulls my nipple into her hot little mouth. Damn. She feels so good. I grab the back of her head to hold her there for a bit longer. She bites down on my nipple and I suck in my breath at the feeling.

"Mmmm…. That feels so good." I moan. "Damn Izzy." I feel her freeze. What did I say? I open my eyes and look down at her.

"Who the hell is Izzy, Paul?" she spits out narrowing her eyes. Ah hell. My life just gets better and better.

"Ummm… Trista… what are you doing here?" I ask. I gently push her off me and start to get out of bed. My whole body hurts with the movement. What the hell happened last night? It all comes rushing back to me and I drop my head in my hands with a groan. I look over at my unwanted guest still waiting for her answer.

"I heard you were hurt and wanted to kiss it better." She says sticking her lower lip out in a pout. "Don't you want me to make it better for you baby?" She starts to crawl across the bed on her hands and knees toward me. I jump up from the bed and put my hands up in front of me to ward her off.

"Look, Trista. We had fun but I am seeing someone right now." I say as I grab a pair of shorts out of my dresser to throw on. "It's really serious and I love her. I'm sorry but you'll just have to find someone else to scratch your itches from now on." She glares at me and stomps toward the door.

"Fuck off Paul. When you get bored with this girl I won't be here." She hisses. I stare after her for a moment then head for the bathroom. I need a shower to get rid of the alcohol and blood smell. I get ready to turn on the water when I hear voices downstairs. I step back into my room to listen.

"Who are you?" I hear a sexy voice say. I step further out into the hallway listening closer.

"I'm Trista. Who the hell are you?" Trista sneers. Damn her. Who is she talking to? I walk to the top of the stairs and can't believe what I'm seeing. Izzy. She's standing there with her hands on her hips glaring at her. If looks could kill, Trista would be dead on the floor.

"I'm Izzy. Paul's girlfriend," Izzy states venomously, "and I think it's time you were leaving." She takes a step forward and Trista puts her hands up with wide eyes. She can tell Izzy is pissed. She walks to the door while Izzy is watching her with fire in her eyes. She turns around as she opens the door, looks up and sees me. She gets a smirk on her face and blows me a kiss.

"I'll see you later baby." She purrs walking out. Izzy spins around with her eyes narrowed at me.

"What the fuck, Paul?" she grouches. "You imprint on me less than eighteen hours ago and already have a girl in your bed?" She is seriously pissed. I'm hoping she's a little jealous too. Damn she's hot. My cock starts to stiffen just looking at her.

"I came over here thinking you were hurt!" she yells. "I yelled at Leah and half the Pack because they were laughing about it. I should have known you wouldn't change just because you imprinted." She turns to leave and I run down the stairs to stop her. I grab her arm and spin her around to face me.

"Stop it. Let me go, Paul. Now." She growls pushing against my chest. I take a hold of her other arm and pull her into my arms. I slam my mouth on hers, forcing my tongue between her lips. She tries to pull away but I don't loosen my hold on her. I move my arms around her body and grab her ass, pulling her into my throbbing bulge. She moans, leaning into me and runs her hands up into my hair. She feels like heaven. She's tugging at my hair trying to pull me closer. I push her backwards until she slams into the wall by the door.

I place kisses along her jaw and down her neck, nipping and sucking. She whimpers running her hands across my shoulders and down my arms. I skim one hand across her flat stomach, inching my way under her shirt. My lips find hers once again as my hand reaches her breast. I almost cum in my pants. She isn't wearing a bra. Damn that is so hot. I growl as I palm her breast, my fingers roll her nipple making her dig her nails into my biceps. Fuck! We need a bed.

I grab her ass again, lifting her up until her legs are around my waist. She presses her core against my cock, rocking her hips up and down. She moans pulling away from my lips. I feel her tense against my body. She unwraps her legs from around me, looking at the floor as she takes a step away from me.

"I have to go Paul… I …I … I can't do this." She stutters walking toward the door. I stop her just as she reaches for the door knob, placing my hand over hers.

"Do what exactly? What are you talking about Izzy?" I rasp in her ear. God, I can't even think. Am I losing her before we even begin? No, no… I can't let her go. She is mine. _Mine! _My wolf is fighting to the surface, demanding that I claim her and make her ours, right now! I feel like I am losing the battle with him when she looks up at me with deep sorrow in her eyes.

"I can't do any of this! I can't fuck you, I can't stay here, I CAN'T be your imprint!" she screams, pushing against my chest. "I only came back to see Leah. I didn't even really want to but I had to. I hate it here! I am not gonna be stuck in this town where everything is ruled by supernatural bullshit and a council of fools with outdated views! I can't do it Paul!"

My heart fell to the bottom of my stomach. Is she rejecting me? The imprint? What would I do if she left? No one has ever rejected an imprint before. It kills the wolf and the man. There is nothing left for them to live for without their imprint. Nothing matters to them again. Not the Pack. Not the tribe. Not even life. My mind is racing with these thoughts when I feel her hand on my cheek, like a butterfly's wings against my skin.

"Paul. I can't. I'm so sorry. I can't be forced into love. I no longer have a heart to give." She whispers. "It took me a long time to bury it deep inside me and I am not about to dig it back out just to have it stomped on again. I hope you understand." She drops her hand and walks out the door, shoving her hands in her pockets.

I watch as she gets into her Jeep, gives me one last look and then drives out of my life. Possibly forever. I sink to my knees, feeling pain rip through my body with the rejection of my imprint. I jump up, running into the forest to phase. I need to run and run fast. I don't know where I need to go but I just need to run. Get away from here. I let out a long howl from deep in my soul and I mourn the loss of my Izzy.

It hurts so much… I feel like a shell… no heart, no soul… just a shell.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I hope everyone isn't too upset with the way the last chapter ended. It can only get better from here... right? :) A HUGE Thank you to everyone who has stuck with my story. It means so much to me. Now, here is Bella/Izzy's POV on everything that is happening and why she rejected the imprint. Please bear with me, it really does get better. I believe in HEA's but sometimes it takes some drama to get there. Happy reading! Loves***

**WARNING: This story contains drinking, swearing and lemony goodness. Soon, I promise. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Twilight related but I do with I owned Bella'a Jeep. Vroom-vroom! Let's all go muddin'! **

Bella's POV

I couldn't banish the look of despair I saw in Paul's eyes when I told him that I didn't want the imprint. I put that look there. It was like he saw his own death and could do nothing to stop its approach. I am a horrible person. I can't take it back though. I was serious when I told him that I won't let my heart come to the surface ever again. I can't take the chance of it being smashed again, I won't survive this time.

I crawl into my Jeep, feeling like shit. I can't help but take one last look at him before I drive away. Away from Paul. Away from love. Away from my one and only soul mate. I can't stop the tears from welling in my eyes. _Do NOT cry! You said you would never cry over anyone ever again! Just stop it! _I jump all over when I hear a wolf howl in the distance. It was a sorrowful sound that felt like it was ripping my soul from my body. _Paul. My Paul. You did this to him._

I don't even realize where I am until I look up to see myself pull into Sam and Emily's drive. I lay my head against the steering wheel, trying to gather my thoughts, when my door is pulled open. I jump, looking into Sam's black eyes. He pulls me out of my Jeep and just holds me against his chest. He doesn't say anything as my tears start to fall. I hold onto him like a life line while I sob against his chest. He rubs my back in comforting circles, just letting me cry myself out.

When I feel like I have no more tears to cry, I look up at the one person I can always count on. Sam. He is like a big brother and I love him so much. He is the one person that has always been there for me. After Edward left me. After Jake scarred and ditched me. All through college. He is the one person I have always been able to count on to know what I need when I need it. He is my brother. My rock. My Sam.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" he asks.

"Yeah. I told him I didn't want the imprint," I sob out, "I think I destroyed him." I am shaking all over as I finally say the words a loud. _I'm such a cold-hearted bitch! Jake was right to think that. Jake was right. _

"I know. I was patrolling when he phased after your talk." Says Sam. "I've never felt such despair and self-loathing rolling off someone before. I wasn't even that bad when I scarred my Emily. Not even Jake had that much hatred for himself when he hurt you." He continued to speak softly to me but I could tell he was disappointed in me. I had hurt Paul for my own selfish reasons. He had done nothing wrong and I had destroyed him.

I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling it at the ends. _God! How could you do to him what both Edward and Jacob did to you? Why are you so fucked up Bella? Why?_ I drop my hands and growl in frustration. I look up at Sam again.

"I know! What the fuck is wrong with me Sam?" I moan. "Why do I have to be such a bitch? Jake said that if anyone was gonna fight the imprint, it would be me. I told him he was crazy, that no one had ever fought it. Then I go and fight it. I wasn't going to but then I go to see Paul and there's a girl there… looking like walking sex, blowing kisses at him and I lost it. I screamed at him and did he say anything? No! He just pushes me against the wall and kisses me like I have never been kissed before. I just lost it!"

I'm screaming at Sam by the end of my tirade. He is just watching me with understanding in his eyes and a kind smile on his face. He puts his arm around my shoulders, leading me towards the house.

"I think you need to talk to Em about what it's like trying to fight any imprint. She tried to fight ours, you know. It about killed us both." He says gently. "She is in the kitchen cooking lunch for the Pack. Why don't you go on in? I've already filled her in on what I saw in Paul's head." He nudges me toward the kitchen and his Emily.

I walk in to see Emily holding out a cup of coffee for me with a smile on her face. I take it with a hesitant smile of my own. I sit at the table, looking into my coffee not really sure where I should start. I draw in a deep breath, trying to steady my nerves. I have no idea what to say… how to put my true feelings into words. Do I really want to open myself up to anyone? I know she is waiting for me to start speaking. Finally I move my eyes to hers and see nothing but kindness, understanding and love in her deep brown eyes.

"I'm scared." I barely breathe. Where the hell did that come from? I didn't plan to say that. It just came out. I guess if there's one person I can be honest with, it's Em. She knows me inside and out. All the good and the bad. The shy Bella and the bitch Bella. She loves me no matter what I do. I decide just to lay it all out on the table for her.

"I'm scared to open my heart again. Hell, Em, I don't even know if I can anymore. I have kept it buried for so long, never letting anyone close to me, it may not work right even if I dig it out of the abyss." I say. "If I hadn't come back, everything would be just fine. Paul wouldn't have imprinted. He could still be the man whore we all know him to be. He'll never be happy with just one person. We all know that."

I take a drink of my coffee expecting her to say something. She just looks at me with that knowing smile on her lips, waiting for me to continue.

"I can't give him what he wants. I can't love him. I love no one. It took me a lot of years to become the person I am today and I'm not willing to give that up. Not for Paul. Not for anyone." I continue as I jump up to pace in front of her. "It's just not fair to either of us. Forced to love each other. I CAN'T let another man destroy me! I WON'T give anyone that power over me ever again! EVER! I CAN'T DO THIS!" I'm yelling and crying at the same time.

_Stop your fucking crying Bella! You're not like this anymore! You are Isabella Marie Swan. You are a tough, cold hearted bitch that takes no one's shit! You are Izzy!_

That's when it hit me. Izzy. That's what Paul calls me. I'm just Izzy to him. Paul's Izzy. He sees me as I truly am. Paul didn't want me to be anyone but Izzy. He wants to love me for who I am, not who I was or who he can mold me into. He isn't Edward and he isn't Jacob. He is Paul Lahote. Just Paul. My Paul.

I stop pacing to stare at Emily. She is still sitting there calmly just watching me with that sweet smile on her face. God, she knows me so well. She could have talked until she was blue in the face and I wouldn't have listened to one word until I figured it all out for myself, so she just sat there and listened to me rant until I did. I can feel the smile spread across my face when I realize that is exactly what she did.

I throw my arms around her neck, hugging her tightly to me.

"Thank you Em! You always know exactly what to say," I say honestly. "I have to go find Paul. I think we need to talk about this. That is, if he'll talk to me after the horrible things I said." I head out to my Jeep and to Paul's house.

I can do this. For Paul. Only for Paul. My Paul.

**AN: Poor Izzy. She has been hurt so much that she is terrified to open herself up to the possibility of love again. I hope this chapter helped everyone have a little more understanding of Iz and not be too hard on her for rejecting Paul or hurting him in the last chapter. More to come. I am gonna spend the day writing some more chapters! Loves***


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Just to let everyone know, I do not have a Beta so any and all mistakes are mine alone. Happy reading!**

**WARNING: This story contains drinking, swearing and lemony goodness... Soon, my lovelies, soon. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. I do however own Paul's heart... oh wait, damn! It was just a dream... :'(**

Paul's POV

I step out of the forest and head into my cabin. I desperately need a shower now. Not only was I covered in filth from my run in the forest but I still smelled of blood and alcohol. I ran until I felt nothing. I should have known that my imprint wouldn't want me. My mother didn't want me so she left and my father only wanted me for a punching bag until he finally drank himself to death a few years ago. Rejection wasn't a new concept to me. I should be used to it by now. I am used to it but no one has ever rejected an imprint. Leave it to me to fuck that up too.

I let my mind drift as the hot water ran down me, making my body clean but not my soul. My soul felt as if it was torn into shreds. The pull for my imprint was an almost unbearable pain consuming my entire being. I decided to get out of the shower when the water ran cold. As I was drying off, I noticed the pain from the imprint was no longer there. _Hmm… maybe it wasn't an imprint after all. I should be getting worse, not better. _I didn't feel any pain at all, only peacefulness in my soul.

I didn't really think much more about it as I walked into my bedroom with my towel around my hips. I looked up and there she stood. My imprint… my Izzy. Her eyes were swollen and red rimmed like she had been crying. Did she regret rejecting the imprint? Was that the reason she had been crying? I didn't have enough hope in me to think she had really changed her mind.

"What are you doing here?" I growled, walking around her to the dresser.

"I came to tell you that I'm sorry. I was wrong. I am not going to fight the imprint and what I said earlier… well… umm… God!" she huffed. She started to pace the length of my room. She was tugging to the ends of her hair. Suddenly she stopped, slapping her hands against her hips.

"Grr…" she growled, throwing her head back to look at the ceiling. I didn't know what to say. Hell, I didn't know what to do. My wolf was doing the Snoopy dance knowing that our imprint was accepting us. She looked at me with determination on her face. I could tell she was trying to figure out what she was gonna say. I wasn't gonna move until she said whatever she needed to say, afraid that I would scare her off, again.

"Ok, look Paul, I am seriously fucked up." She started, "I am selfish, cold-hearted and don't know that I can even love anyone anymore. I don't want to be an imprint but I will stay and make the best of it." she said sitting on the side of my bed. My wolf was screaming at me to take her but I still hadn't moved. I was scared to move too suddenly.

"If I am going to stay there are a few things we need to get straight. I will not change for you. I like who I am so it's just too bad if you don't. I will not be told what to do, where to go or how to act and I will not follow you around like a little puppy." She said, laughing at her pun. "And I will not put up with you acting like an overbearing asshole or always breathing down my neck. I like my alone time and I expect you to let me have it with no arguments. I'll stay here but you will stay off my ass. Can you handle all of that?"

What the hell am I supposed to do even if I couldn't? I had to handle it because all I wanted was for her to be with me, happy and safe.

"I will try," I said, "but please understand if I slip up from time to time. I am a man but I am a wolf too. He's a little hard to keep a leash on." I smirk as I think of what I just said. I grab a pair of shorts from my dresser and slip them on. I was about to ask her if she wanted to stay for lunch when I heard a door slam open down stairs.

"Paul!" Seth yelled. "Paul, you here?"

"Up here little man." I shout. He runs into the room but comes to a stop when he sees Izzy sitting on the bed.

"Shit, I didn't mean to interrupt," he says blushing.

"You're not. We're just talking Seth." She says. "I can leave if you need me to."

Leave? She can't leave yet. Damn Seth. Couldn't he have called? I swear none of the wolves know how to pick up a damn phone.

"No, I was just wondering if y'all wanted to go cliff diving?" he asks looking like an over excited pup. "The whole pack and all of the imprints are going and Sam sent me to find you two." He looks like he's about to burst. Damn kids. I look over at Izzy as she nods, giving her ok.

"Sure. We'll be there after Izzy grabs her suit." I smirk. I can't wait to see her trim little body in a swim suit. I start getting a hard on just thinking about it. Seth's laughing brings me out of my thoughts.

"Leah already has it at the beach. She said there was no way Bella wouldn't go." He laughs, "Looks like she was right."

We all head to the cliffs to meet the pack for some much needed down time.

My Izzy… cliff diving… life was looking up… yes… life was looking good.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews. I am flattered with all of the praise. I am sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter, I didn't have time to double check it. It's been so busy this week and only gonna get busier this weekend. I didn't get time to respond to anyone's reviews yesterday but please know that I didn't forget or won't reply, I will reply tomorrow or maybe even tonight. I am off on the go again today! Loves***

**WARNING: This story contains swearing, drinking, lemony goodness and some violence... but only to pesky vamps! lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Twilight related. I do however want to own My Paul's heart. Shhhh... don't let Izzy hear me say that. **

Bella's POV

When we got to the cliffs I went over to get my suit from Leah. She smirked holding out a towel and my very little electric blue bikini. I just stared at her.

"Fuck La-la. We are cliff diving. You couldn't bring my one piece suit?" I grouch at her, "I'm not even sure this will stay on when I jump." I mean I'm not modest but damn, there are a lot of people here that just don't need to see me in all my glory. The bitch just laughs at me.

"Just go behind that tree over there and change." She says motioning to a tree about twenty feet away from everyone. "I'm ready to jump so hurry the hell up."

I go behind the tree and strip outta my clothes. I pull on the little suit wondering if Paul will like it. _What the fuck Swan? Knock it off. _I smile at my own thoughts. I wrap the towel around my waist and head towards my Jeep to put my clothes in it. I feel everyone's eyes on me as I shut the door. I turn around to see Seth, Quil and Embry watching me with wide eyes and mouths hanging open; Edward giving me a disapproving scowl and Paul staring at me intently with lust filled eyes and that sexy smirk of his.

I throw my chin in the air and straighten my shoulders. Damn Vampire is gonna get on my nerves again today. I narrow my eyes at him as I make my way over to Leah. She slings her arm over my shoulders as we watch Jared and Sam grab Seth and throw him over the edge of the cliff. Sam picked Emily up with her legs around his waist and walked to the edge. He jumped off with Emily squealing all the way to the water. I was laughing at the packs antics, having a great time when Edward walked up to us.

"Bella love, I would prefer it if you didn't jump," He stated, "but if you insist on it then I demand that you don't do it by yourself. You can jump with me like Emily did with Sam" His eyes were pitch black with lust as he looked my body up and down, lingering on my breasts. _Ewww! _His words and appraisal made my skin crawl. _Hell no. His dead ass better not touch me._

"I don't think so Eddie," I smiled sweetly. "I am gonna jump by myself. I don't need you or anyone else holding my hand. I'm not a goddamn baby." I saw Paul outta the corner of my eye starting toward us. I look over to Leah with a smirk on my lips.

"Race you!" I challenged. I take off at a dead run towards the edge of the cliff with Leah right beside me. We reach the edge at the same time, springing into the air before we free fall toward the water. The air rushes past me, my heart racing as the adrenaline pushes through my veins. I take a lung full of air an instant before I hit the icy water. I swim upwards and break through the surface with a huge smile on my face. I look up the side of the cliff feeling the delight at jumping from the top. God, how I missed the rush!

I make it to the beach, turning to watch Jasper and Paul stalking toward Edward with mischievous smirks on their lips. Edward was still standing on the edge watching me, totally oblivious of his fate. I felt like laughing but was afraid it would alert him to what was coming to him. Jasper and Paul suddenly shove him from behind, sending him over the edge of the cliff. I could hear his howl of rage all the way to the water. Edward never was one to have any kind of fun. He is such a prude.

I'm laughing hysterically when a sopping Edward stomps out of the water, glaring at me.

"This is so not funny Isabella!" he yells at me. "You will stop laughing this minute!" Edward stomps his foot on the sand as he is yelling at me. This makes me laugh even harder. Tears are rolling down my face and I'm holding my aching sides.

"I'm sorry… I…it's just… you… stomping your foot like a little girl…" I laugh, "it is just too funny!" I can't seem to get myself together even though I know he is getting pissed at me. I am trying, really I am.

I gasp in pain as Edward grabbed my upper arm, jerking me toward him. "You really don't want to keep laughing at my expense, Isabella. Do you understand me?" he snarled, shaking me with each word. I could feel myself getting beyond pissed off at this pompous jerk. I hated the feel of his cold skin, his tone of voice… I hated everything about him. _What did I ever see in him? How did I ever think he was beautiful? God, I was so naïve and idiotic. _

I could see most of the pack running toward us looking pissed. Paul phased into a beautiful silver wolf about half way down the cliff trail. His teeth were bared and his eyes were feral. _God, he's gorgeous. My wolf! Mine!_ He was gonna rip Edward to shreds for touching me. Sam was shaking so violently he was starting to blur. Leah and Seth were racing back down the beach, yelling at Edward to let me go and Jasper just flew off the cliff taking a short cut probably to stop his brother from being too fucked up by the wolves.

I took all of this in in a matter of seconds and I made a split second decision that I needed to handle this myself. I gave Edward an evil smirk and jabbed two fingers straight into his left eye causing him to let go and fall to the ground, howling in pain with venom running out of his ruptured eyeball. Sure vamps are indestructible but their eyes are the weakest part of their anatomy. It would take him a couple of days to fully recover. _That's what you get, fucker! Ha…ha…ha… thank you Jasper for teaching me that little trick! _

Everyone seemed to stop suddenly and just stare with shocked expressions on their faces. Well, all except Paul and Jasper that is. Jasper just stood there smirking at us like a lunatic while Paul phased back to human, swiftly walking up to Edward and I with the look of pride on his handsome face. He grabbed Edward around the neck, bringing him to eye level.

"Didn't I warn you to stay away from MY mate, leech?" he growled shaking Edward like a rag doll. "This is your last warning, next time I will tear you apart and burn the pieces. Get the fuck off our rez. NOW!" he screamed throwing him to the ground in a heap. Edward climbed to his feet giving me one last look before he ran off at vampire speed without looking back.

Paul turned to me with pride shining in his eyes. He reached up to caress the bruises that were already showing on my arm. I watched as he gently kissed each mark, shivering at the feel of his lips lightly touching my skin.

"Are you okay, baby?" he questioned with concern in his eyes. I felt like I was falling into his deep silver grey eyes. I felt like he was looking into my soul with those beautiful orbs.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I sigh, "he just really pissed me off." I didn't realize I was shaking until Paul pulled me to his chest and rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Are you sure? You're shaking all over baby." He told me, kissing my forehead. I felt so safe and warm in his arms. I could stay here all day and be content. I look up at him with a small smile on my lips. I couldn't help but reach up on my tip toes to place a kiss on his lips. He moaned into my mouth, running his tongue along my lower lip asking for access. I open my mouth and feel his tongue stoke mine sensually. I let him deepen the kiss, getting lost in him. I snake my arms around his neck to pull him impossibly closer to me.

I forgot we were surrounded by the entire pack… again… until I hear someone clear their throat. I pull back, laying my cheek against Paul's chest again while I catch my breath. I can feel his heart racing and I smile. I like knowing I can affect him as much as he does me. I start to step back but feel something painfully pulling at my tummy. I look down to see my belly button ring is caught on the button of his jean shorts.

Damn it. We are literally stuck to each other. Isn't that just my luck…


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This is a very short chapter. Sorry, I was sick all night and all morning so not feeling my best for writing but I wanted to give y'all something at least. Hope you enjoy. Loves***

**WARNING: This story contains drinking, swearing, lemony goodness and violence. Please be advised before reading. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. I do however wanna own Paul's Harley... What a ride that would be. Lol. **

Paul's POV

I feel something tugging at my shorts as Izzy starts to step back. I look to see that she has a belly button piercing and it is stuck to my jean button. I hear her suck in a breath at the pain of it. I pull her back to me so it doesn't hurt her any more than it already had.

"La-la… we could use some help here," she laughs, "my piercing is caught on Paul's jeans." She looks up at me with her brown eyes full of humor. "I guess you finally caught me huh?" She drops her voice to a sultry whisper, "whatcha gonna do with me now that you have?" She playfully smirks up at me, batting her impossibly long eye lashes. Damn. This girl is really gonna be the death of me.

Leah drops to her knees beside us, unhooking Izzy from me carefully.

"There you go," she says, "you're free from each other." She looks from me to Izzy with a smirk on her face. "Bell we're all gonna head back to the house. I guess we'll see you later then?" she asks.

"Yeah, La-la, later." Izzy replies still staring at me. She doesn't even notice when Leah walks away with the rest of the pack.

I kneel in front of her, looking at her belly button to make sure it didn't rip or anything when I notice what is on the hoop. I suck in a breath seeing the little silver wolf charm nestled in her belly button. I look up, questioning her with my eyes.

"I've had dreams of a silver wolf almost every night for the last two years," she whispers, "I didn't know it was you until La-la saw my tattoo. All I knew was that I felt safe, happy and loved when I would dream of him." She shyly looks away from me, dropping her eyes to the ground. I stand up and lift her chin with my finger making her look at me.

"Don't be embarrassed," I tell her, "I am glad my wolf was looking out for you when I couldn't be there. He's in love with you already" I don't know why I tell her this, it just seems to come out of my mouth. Her eyes widen in surprise when she comprehends what I told her.

"Umm… Paul…I…we…what?" she stutters. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Shit. I scared her. Why'd I tell her my wolf was in love with her? Dumbass move Paul.

"A wolf falls in love with his imprint the moment he sees her." I tell her trying to calm her fears. "It can sometimes take longer for the man though. Don't look so scared. I wasn't professing my undying love less than twenty four hours after I met you. I promise." I am hoping she isn't going to bolt away from me for the second time in one day.

"Let's just forget I said anything okay?" I beg. "How about we just head over to Leah's to hang out with the pack. Okay?" I hold out my hand, palm up, hoping she will take it. She slowly places her hand in mine, lacing our fingers as she smiles at me.

"Okay." She relents, "so what are we to each other?" I look at her confused. She must have noticed because she rushes on, "Are we just imprints or are we together now?"

"Baby, you can't get rid of me now," I grin at her, "we are definitely together. No one else can have you. You're all mine." _Mine! Only mine!_ My wolf is snarling at the thought of anyone else having our mate. She lays her head against my arm as we walk to Leah's house.

She feels so right beside me… Perfect… MY mate is perfect…


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: I posted this early this morning bc I don't know if I will have time to post later today. I have a busy day ahead of me with my Dad, my sister, her 3 year old daughter, my 14 year old daughter and her boyfriend. Easter egg hunt, shopping and a nice dinner out at a Chinese place. I'm loving my life right now. **

**Bella will learn a little more about Jasper in this chapter and the role his is going to play in her life now. How is she gonna take it? Lol. Keep reviewing. I love it and will respond as much as possible. I look forward to all of my reviews and find myself checking them several times a day. Thank you for your reviews. They are flattering and keep my spirits up when I think a chapter isn't good enough. Happy reading my Lovelies! Loves* xoxo**

**WARNING: This story contains swearing, drinking, lemony goodness and some violence. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. I wish I did but I SM is selfish and just won't share... lol. Sorry Steph, you know I love your work. **

Bella's POV

We walk into La-la's house to see every wolf and imprint packed into the living room and kitchen. Jake, Quil, Seth and Embry are playing the Xbox while everyone else is in the kitchen watching Emily make Lunch. All eyes turn to us as we walk into the kitchen with our arms around each other. Sam slaps Paul on the back with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Bout time you two got your shit together," he laughs shaking his head. "Paul, I need to talk to you outside… now." He says sternly.

"Okay, let me grab a beer." He tells Sam. He places a small kiss on my lips. "I'll be back in a few minutes, baby." He looks anxiously around the room, his eyes landing on Jasper.

"Stay with her?" Paul asks him. Jasper nods his head walking toward me. I look up at Paul with confusion written all over my face. _Why is he leaving me with Jasper? He's Edwards adopted brother for Christ's sake! _

Paul pulls me for another chaste kiss, running his hand down my scars to rest on my hip.

"Jasper will explain while I'm gone." He tells me while he's walking toward the door. "I'll be back soon."

I look at Jasper and say, "I'm gonna take a shower." I head upstairs to my room to get some clothes.

I take my time in the shower, trying to put off my conversation with Jasper. I don't know how many more surprises I can take right now. I blow dry and straighten my hair then apply some mascara and pink lip gloss. I get dressed in my favorite pair of light wash boot cut jeans. They ride low on my hips, showing off my belly button ring. I pair it with a Pink Floyd fitted short crop tee and a pair of black flip flops. Figuring I have spent as much time as I can hiding out, I open the bathroom door and come face to face with Jasper.

"Are you ready to have that talk now darlin'?" he drawls, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. I step around him, heading to my room.

"You coming?" I ask as I walk into my room. I stand in front of my dresser going through my jewelry. "Well, what do we need to talk about?"

I decide on my Italian charm bracelet and a couple silver bangles. Simple is sometimes best to complete the look. I can see Jasper watching me in the mirror over my dresser with his signature smirk firmly in place. I turn around to glare at him.

"Just spit it out Jasp. What the hell do you need to tell me?" I demand. I put my hands on my hips hoping he understands that I'm getting impatient with his piddling around.

"I always thought of you as a sister Bella but a lot of things have changed since you left." He sighs sitting down on the bed. He pats the bed beside him, motioning for me to sit down. I look at him hesitantly not sure if I should trust him or not. I mean he is Edwards adopted brother for all intents and purposes plus a vampire on top of it all. _Paul seems to trust him with you. That should be all you need to know._

Oh what the hell… I flop down on the bed by Jasper and lean back on my elbows, getting myself comfortable. He shifts around so he can look at me while he talks. He looks nervous about what he is going to say.

"First, Alice and I are no longer together. She found her true mate about 2 years ago. She lives in Paris now with her." He shrugged, shocking me with this news. What the fuck? Alice wasn't his true mate? Her true mate is a girl and she's with her now? I'm stunned with this piece of information and jump when he speaks again.

"Second, Edward and I hate each other after the shit he pulled with you. It only got worse after he became bonded brothers with Bitchy Black. I can't stand all of their mama drama, woe is me shit. They are fucking perfect for each other." He snorted. "And last, I have my bloodlust completely under control which is a good thing considering that I will be around you a lot now."

"What? Why are you going to be around me a lot… not that I hate you or anything but… I'm so damn confused. Why does Paul want you to stay with me?" I stutter. "Since when does Paul trust any vamps, especially a Cullen/Hale vamp?" I know I should be seeing something here but it seems to be just outta my grasp. I can't seem to wrap my mind around what the hell is going on around me. What is it I'm missing?

"Whitlock vamp." He mumbles. "I was never a true Cullen or Hale. I only took those names to fit into the family. My actual name is Jasper Allen Whitlock".

"Ok-ay…." I say not really sure what that has to do with Paul trusting him but whatever.

"Paul and I are bonded brothers. He trusts me completely and I am the only one, other than Leah that he will trust to keep you safe." He explains. "Now do you see why he trusts me even though I'm just a vamp?" He has hurt showing in his eyes as he tells me this.

Okay, now why the hell does he look like I just kicked his puppy? _Fucking men! Fucking vamps! Fucking wolves! _I swear I will never understand any of them. Ugh! Two damn days in town and they're all driving me nuts!

"Look, Jasp. I didn't mean anything personal by my vamp comment. I just… I'm going crazy here okay?" I beg him, "please, I'm a bitch, I know but I don't try to hurt anyone on purpose. I just can't trust anyone, especially a vampire after the shit Edward put me through. I don't hate you, okay? I am just having a hard time adjusting to all of this shit!" I offer in way of an apology. I sit up and reach my hand up to lay on his. It doesn't creep me out like Edwards did. _Hmm… maybe it's the bonded brother thing? Who knows… _

It's okay Bella. We'll get through this together. Me, you, Paul and Leah." He smiles. "Ready to head downstairs?"

"I will be in a minute. You go ahead." I tell him. He stands up, gives me a hug and heads downstairs.

What is going on? Ugh! I wish La-la was here. She always makes me feel better. I didn't know exactly why she needed me here but I hadn't got to help her at all. I was gonna have to fix that tonight. It is time for us Soul Sisters to bond again. She needed to tell me why I was here and how I could help her through it. I wonder what it is that's wrong. I can tell it's driving her crazy and also causing her some sadness.

La-la needs me and we needed some girl time… and a bottle or two of tequila.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Hello my lovelies! Happy Easter! I hope everyone has a wonderful holiday. I had a blast at the Easter Egg Hunt with my family today. It was pouring down rain and we were soaked clean through by the time we were done but everyone had a blast! Thank you for everyone who reviewed on last chapter. I get so many great reviews that it truly puts a smile on my face all day. :) I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Happy reading as always! Loves* xoxo**

**In this chapter, Paul will learn a little more about Izzy and why she is the way she is. It will help explain why she is constantly questioning the imprint, Paul and even her own feelings. Maybe everyone can forgive her for hurting Paul in the earlier chapters. lol. Well, keep reviewing so I can smile all day tomorrow! ;)**

**WARNING: This story contains swearing, drinking, lemony goodness and some violence. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. Paul's Camaro? Oh I would die a happy woman if I owned that, especially if Paul was riding shotgun with me! *sigh* **

Paul's POV

I couldn't wait to get back to the house to see my Izzy. She was finally accepting the imprint and even agreed to be with me! How the hell did I get so lucky? I knew Bitchy Black was gonna trip balls on me the next time I see him just because I imprinted on her. Even though he has a wonderful imprint in Angela, he just couldn't seem to get over his shit with Izzy. He may be pissed at himself for scarring her but part of him still wishes she was his. I just don't get him sometimes.

Edward was gonna be another problem. He just couldn't seem to let go of her even though he broke up with her over 3 years ago. It's like he doesn't want her but he doesn't want anyone else to have her either. He is seriously fucked up too. No wonder him and Black are bro's! They are just fucking alike. Thank God I have Jasper as my bro and Izzy as my imprint. I can't wait to get to know both of them better.

I finally stop just inside of the line of trees so Sam can say what he needs to say and I can get back to my Izzy.  
"What do you need to talk to me about Sam?" I grunt.

"Paul, I know you're a good wolf but Bella has been through too much shit at her age. I don't want to see her hurt again." He says. He can't even look me in the eye.

_Is he warning me away from my own imprint? My Izzy? Ah fuck no! Alpha son of a bitch. _I growl a warning of my own at him. He holds up his hands and drops his head in a submissive stance.

"WHAT THE FUCK, SAM?" I roar. "Are you serious? You of all people know I could never hurt her on purpose. She's my fucking imprint for God's sake!" I start shaking as I pace back and forth in front of him. I didn't expect this shit from him. He stops me dead in my tracks with his next words.

"I'm not afraid of you hurting her. I'm afraid of her hurting you." He whispers. I can barely hear him even with my wolf senses. _What?_

"I don't think you understand how much she's changed Paul. Emily and I are the only ones that know everything she has done in the last three years to try to block out her heart. It's not a pretty story and I don't think I should be the one to tell you about it but I know she won't." Sam sighs rubbing his hand through his hair. It's something he does when he's nervous or irritated. I would say its nerves this time.

He has a determined but devastated look on his face. He sits on a tree stump and makes a motion with his hand for me to set down too. _Ahh shit… this isn't gonna be good. _

"Ever since Leah found her in the woods after Edward broke up with her, she has been like a little sister to both Emily and myself. We kept it to ourselves because she wasn't supposed to know about us wolves but she figured it out right away. She confronted me about it and I haven't been able to get rid of the little shit ever since." He laughs.

"I am the one she tells everything to. I probably know more about her life than even Leah does. Bella didn't want Leah to know everything she has done to harden herself against heartbreak. I don't know why I didn't bond with her but the only explanation is because we are opposite sexes. That's the only thing the Council can figure out too. They think maybe we a familial bond but not the normal brother bond. It's all really confusing." He confesses, "The only thing I can tell you is I don't know if I could ever choose between her and Emily if I had to protect one or the other."

I'm stunned. Can this be possible? My imprint has not one other wolf bonded with her but two? I just can't seem to wrap my mind around everything he's told me so far but I know there is more.

"What else Sam?" I ask, "What has she done to protect her heart?" I am so afraid of what he's going to say. I know it can't be good. Any of it.

"Well, first, she left and went to college. She swore she'd never come back. I don't think she would have now if Leah didn't need her so much." He muses. We're both lost in our thoughts about the shit Leah seemed to be going through. None of us know the particulars of her issues but we could feel the panic and chaos of her thoughts. She really did need Izzy right now. Thank God my Izzy had a big enough heart for her soul sister. _I wonder if there's any way she will ever let me in her heart… _The thought of her not loving me would've sent me to my knees if I wasn't already sitting.

"When she got there she went really wild. Having sex with random people and not just guys. Getting drunk a lot and when that wasn't enough, she'd get high. She changed her appearance, clothes, attitude… hell, she even got several tattoos and piercings." He tells me. "She became a bad ass that didn't care about anyone or anything. She barely cares about me, Emily or even Leah. She would get into fights and put herself in dangerous situations just for the thrill."

"I just don't know if she can even love anymore. You are gonna have your work cut out for you, man and I don't envy you." he says. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… if you act like you're getting too serious or expect more than fun outta her, you're gonna do nothing but scare her off and send her running"

Sam lets me absorb this information while he lights up a cigarette. He only smokes when he's stressed but doesn't let Emily know about it. She'd have his ass if she knew he was smoking occasionally again. I snag the pack outta his hand and light one for myself. I feel the relaxing calm of my senses with the first drag I take.

"So what you're trying to tell me is… just let her set the pace and don't push, right?" I think I could handle that. Hell, I could just act like this is just some friend with benefits. I could get used to a girl like that. My wolf growls at me warningly. _Fucker! Shut the hell up with the growling already. Damn. _

"Pretty much. She's gonna put you through hell and then some." He says. "I already see the imprint working though. She came to the house after her talk with you this morning. She was bawling her eyes out about hurting you. It gave me hope that she still has a heart to love with. It gave me hope that sweet Bella isn't entirely lost to us." He whispers. We finish our cigarettes when Sam says "Lets run a quick perimeter patrol before we head back."

We phase quickly and start to run. I'm instantly bombarded by Leah's thoughts.

_She can still love Paul. She just can't trust anyone enough not to break her ~Leah_

_I won't push Leah. I promise you that I won't hurt her. _

_I just hope she doesn't hurt you. ~ Sam_

_She won't hurt him. She laid into us when she found out Paul hurt himself last night and no one came to get her so she could take care of him ~ Leah_

_Really? Wow. Wait… does she know how I got hurt? _God, I hope not. It was embarrassing enough without her there.

Leah is laughing like crazy when she replies… _Yep! _

_Oh God… did she laugh? _

_She did until she found out you passed out from the pain and was bleeding. That's when she went off on us! She yelled loud enough she made Quil whine like a damn dog. ~ Leah._

_Ah hell… she never even said she knew anything._

_She's a bitch Paul but she isn't intentionally mean. Give her some credit. ~ Sam_

_So… where are her tattoos and piercings at? _I'll admit it… I am dying to know and I'm a guy. Sue me.

_I'm not saying. ~Sam_

_You'll just have to find out on your own. Hahahaha…. ~Leah_

_Fine! Fuck off then. I'm outta here Sam. _I phase back so I can spend some time with my Izzy. God, I'm missing her already. I hope I can keep this casual with her.

Please spirits… don't let me lose her… I can't lose her.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hello my lovely people! I hope everyone had a wonderful holiday weekend. This chapter isn't as long as I would like it to be but I hope it will get you through today. I stayed up all night writing 3 more chapters so there will not be any day I can't post a chapter... hopefully. I am having a blast writing this story. I love all of the reviews I have been getting. Keep it up! As always, happy reading! Loves***

**WARNING: This story contains drinking, swearing, lemony goodness (soon, be patient) and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. What can I say... SM was never taught to share. hehehe... ;-)**

Bella's POV

I head back to the kitchen to see if Emily needs any help with feeding our wolves. _Our wolves. I like the sound of that. _I smile to myself as I think of Paul again. He is so hot, and that smile… it makes my panties wet just thinking about it. _Down Girl! Control yourself._ I notice Quil sniffs the air and looks right at me. His smile widens as he sniffs again. _Damn hormones. Damn wolf senses. Damn._ I flip him off as I walk toward the kitchen. He busts up laughing and I turn to glare at him. He instantly sobers up.

I enter the kitchen to a topaz glare filled with loathing. _Rosalie. _Great. Nothing's changed there. She still hates me, only difference is this time I don't give a shit. She can kiss my ass. I glare right back at her before turning my gaze on Emmett.

"Emmett!" I yell as I fling myself into his arms. He lifts me up, spinning me around the room. God I have missed my big brother of a bear. I guess I will have to learn to put up Rosalie's shit if I wanna keep Emmett in my life. They are a packaged deal. Oh well. I can ignore her if it means I can hang out with Emmett.

"Bells! I missed you little sis!" he says sitting me back on the floor. He holds me at arms length, looking me up and down. "How the hell are you? Damn girl... you grew up and you are... fuck hot!" I hear Rosalie hiss at his words. _Hahaha... snotty bitch don't like competition... Well too bad bitch! _

"Great. Sorry I didn't get to talk much at the bonfire last night." I tell him. "You know, it never changes here. Drama, drama, and more drama." I roll my eyes as I walk over to the kitchen counter where there is a wide range of veggies sitting. I start to cut them up for Emily's veggie tray. I try not to think about Paul again. I know we said we are together now but am I really gonna open my heart to him? Can I even find it after all this time? I know I have to try, for Paul's sake. If anyone can understand me, maybe he can. Jake had told me at one point how rough of a life Paul had growing up. All of the beatings from he father and how his mother was an addict, abandoning him as a child. Maybe we can heal each other. I really like him. I mean REALLY like him. Emmett booms his signature laugh shaking me out of my musings.

"Yeah, I heard Jake and Eddie flipped shit on you." He chuckled. "And Paul, imprinted on my little Bella. I bet that just fueled the fire in Dumb and Dumber!" He laughs so hard I can see the venom pooling in his eyes. "I'm telling you though... Paul better take care of you. I will kick his furry ass if he ever hurts you. You know I will always be here to protect you, my little Bella." I look at him thinking he has got to be joking still but I can see he is totally serious. I am about to tell him I can take care of myself but Rosalie speaks up before I can do more than narrow my eyes at him.

"I don't know Em, Bella doesn't look like 'your little Bella' anymore," Rosalie taunts him. "She's all grown up and looking hot." She walks toward me with a smirk plastered on her perfect face. _What the hell? Where's the bitchy Rose I love to hate?_ She slings an arm around my shoulders, leaning in to whisper in my ear. "We need to go out and tear up the town. The guys will never know what hit 'em, especially if you dance the way you did with Paul last night." She waggles her eyebrows at me. "I think we are gonna be best friends now that you aren't up Eddie and Alice's asses."

I'm standing there stunned. Rosalie Hale is being nice to me. Wanting me to go clubbing with her? Wanting us to be best friends? Wow. I never thought I'd see that happen. Did I walk into an alternate universe after I took a shower? _Oh well Bella, just roll with it. _

"We can do that. How about one weekend next month?" I reply. "We can head up to PA to some of the clubs, or maybe Seattle. We could make a weekend of club hopping, rent a hotel room, really tear up the town." I haven't been club hopping in a few weeks. Who knows, it could be fun. I am starting to get excited about the idea. I would get to spend time with my Paul and Emmett. Maybe I can even invite Jasp and La-la along. My mind roams to thoughts of Paul... again. A whole weekend in a hotel with My wolf. Oh the possibilities.

I feel the flutters start to build in my lower stomach again just thinking about it. I can just imagine his hands running over my body, taking off my clothes. I can on fantasize about how his naked skin will feel sliding against mine, dominating me. His lips on mine, my neck, my breasts... I see Emmett sniff the air and gives me a me a look that says 'I know what you're thinking about'. _Damn vampires. Ugh! _Yeah, I flip him off too and what happens... the fucker laughs. Someone is gonna get their asses kicked today. That's all there is to that. Ugh. I give him a glare before I turn back to the counter to finish cutting the veggies. _Just fucking ignore them Bella. Assholes! I swear. _

I finish chopping the veggies and just get them all placed on the huge tray when I feel my heart skip a beat. I turn around in time to see Paul and Sam sauntering through the back door. His eyes connect with mine as he gets that panting soaking smirk on his perfect lips. I lose all train of thought as he walks towards me. _Mmm… yum-yum! _I am suddenly hungry, starving actually, but not for the huge buffet style lunch Emily prepared.

Paul grabs me by the waist, pulling me flush against his body. I don't have time to think as he covers my mouth with his. I wrap my arms around his neck and run my fingers through his silky black hair, pulling him closer to me. His hands make their way to my ass as he deepens the kiss. His tongue is dominating mine, turning me on impossibly more. As I moan into his mouth, pushes his erection into me, backing me up to the counter. I'm getting lost in our kiss when he pulls away slowly and places his forehead against mine. We are both breathing heavily, staring into each other's eyes, lost in our own little world.

"Hi, baby." He smiles at me. "Miss me?" He places a chaste kiss on my neck and inhales deeply. He groans, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Mmmm… I can tell you did." He chuckles, tucking me into his side. I lay my head on his chest where just over his heart trying to get my bearings back. His heart is beating as erratically as mine is. I feel him let out a low growl. I look up at him wondering what his problem is but he isn't looking at me, instead he is glaring at something over my head.

I turn around and come face to face with Jacob, Angela and a very pissed looking Edward. He is wearing an eye patch over the eye I stabbed earlier, looking like a preppy pirate. _I'm surprised he didn't bedazzle the fucking thing! What a puss. Damn,_ _maybe he's gay_. I bury my face into Paul's chest trying to hide my giggles at the sight. Paul starts laughing, pulling me closer to him burying his face in my neck. I am thankful at that moment that I am lucky enough to have Paul, La-la and Jasper. Thank God I didn't get stuck with the Drama Club! Poor Angela.

My luck is looking up for a change. Yeah. Things are gonna be just fine.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Okay everyone... here is a little Paul/Jasper bonding time. Yay! This chapter is dedicated to a wonderful woman... she encourages me everyday to be a better writer and always keeps my spirits up. She keeps my spirits up and makes me wanna write more and more. Thank you "icetigera2"... this chapter is all for you. I love you girl! Now on with the story. Happy reading! Loves***

**WARNING: This story contains swearing, drinking, lemony goodness (Soon, I promise) and violence.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. I wish I did but again, SM is selfish... She told me she wouldn't share. *sniffles***

Paul's POV

I had to say goodbye to my Izzy way too soon for my liking. I had patrol to run for a couple hours then after, Jasper and I were gonna hang out for a while. I wanted to get to know my bro more. He seemed so different from the rest of the Cullen's which is good because I really can't stand most of them. I hated Edward and his little Pixie side kick. At least I didn't have to put up with her anymore. Thank God! I wonder what Jasper ever saw in her.

I get out of the shower and throw on some jeans and a black t shirt when I hear a knock on the front door.

"Come in." I call from the kitchen. Jasper walks in with a casserole dish and a cake in his hands. It smells wonderful, mouthwatering actually.

"Esme made some food for you." He says. "Chicken broccoli casserole and a German Chocolate Cake. It smells awful but she said you'd like it." He sits the dishes on the counter with his nose wrinkled. I roll my eyes as I grab a fork and the casserole. No need for a plate, I will eat it all anyways. I sit on a barstool at the kitchen island digging into the casserole. It takes good considering a leech made it.

"Mmm. Tell Esme it taste delicious and thank her for me." I say around a big mouthful. I motion for Jasper to sit on the stool across from me. He sits down with a grimace on his face.

"How do you eat that crap?" he questions. He looks like he could throw up at any time. _Can vamps puke? Hmm… that'd be something to see. _I take another huge bite, smiling at him while I shrug my shoulders. I finish off the food, full and satisfied as I put my dishes in the dishwasher.

"How do you drink blood?" I ask. "Next time we can just go hunt together." I don't particularly like to eat raw animals but if he can handle watching me eat real food then I could hunt with him. He nods his head and smiles at my offer. I plop back down on the stool, handing him a beer.

"So, how's Eddie doing after Izzy poked his eye out." I smirk, remembering how proud I was of her for doing that to the baby. "I wonder how she even knew to do that in the first place?" It was something I had been thinking of all day. Damn she was so brave and smart. He's lucky I didn't kill him for bruising her.

"I taught her that trick when her and Edward were dating. He may have loved her but she is his singer so I wanted her to have a fighting chance if he let his bloodlust get away from him." he proudly says. "I could always feel it just below the surface of his love for her but sometimes it was closer than I was comfortable with."

_Singer? What the hell is that?_ Bloodlust for MY Izzy? I'm gonna kill that leech! I can feel myself start to shake as I think of Edward feeding off my beautiful Izzy's neck. Rage is over taking my thoughts and body when suddenly it is replaced with a sense of a calm, almost lethargic feeling. I look at Jasper to see his understanding.

"Thanks man." I breathe deeply, trying to get myself together. "What's a singer?" I don't think I am going to like the answer but I have to know. Is he still a danger to her?

"It means her blood sings to him. He has moments when he can't control himself from wanting to feed off her." He informs me. "He almost drained her the first day he met her. He had to run out of class pretending to be sick just so he wouldn't. He tried to stay away from her after he realized she was his singer but you know Bella… she would have none of that." He starts laughing as he shakes his head. "That girl has no sense of self-preservation at all. She just kept bugging him until he finally gave in"

I am reeling from this information. She dated him knowing this? She let that thing be alone with her when she _knew_ he could drain her at any moment and not be able to stop himself? I didn't know who to be more pissed at about the situation… her or Edward. They were both playing with fire and were really lucky neither of them got burned, or in her case, dead. Then a thought hits me that about knocks me off my stool.

"Does he still have the same bloodlust for her now? Is he a danger to her still?" I barely breathe, hoping Jasper says no. _Please spirits… please let him say no._

"Yes," he answers, "but now it's worse. He would always force himself to get away from her when his bloodlust took over before because of his deep love for her but now... well... he no longer feels the love for her, only the bloodlust, obsession and possessiveness. It may turn into a dangerous problem if we let it go too long." He is staring at me intensely, trying to show me his concern and fear of the situation. _Oh my God! No, no, no, no… this cannot be happening. I'm gonna light his sparkly ass on fire if he ever touches MY Izzy again._

"So how do we keep him away from her? How can we stop him from getting her alone and draining her?" I growl as my thoughts threaten to consume me. I feel a wave of calm hit me again.

He is thoughtful for a moment before he says, "We can't let her be alone… ever. We need to keep a vamp or wolf with her at all times." He is strategizing in his head as he continues. "Emmett, Rosalie and myself are the only vamps I would trust her with. Carlisle and Esme are good people but they are too far up Eddie's ass to believe he is capable of hurting her." He stops the ponder something then continues, "I could call Peter and Charlotte in to help, I just don't know if y'all would let them on the rez. They are human drinkers. They only drink from the chronically ill and criminals but human drinkers nonetheless." He watches me to see how I am taking all of this information so far.

"Can you guarantee they won't drink from anyone on the rez while they are here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am their coven leader so they will respect my wishes on the matter." He states. I know I should run it by Sam and the council but all I can think about at the moment is that MY Izzy is in danger. I decide I will suffer their wrath later, Izzy's safety is my number one priority. Surely Sam will understand where I'm coming from on this.

"Okay. Give them a call." I sigh, "The only wolves I trust with her are Jared, Leah, Seth, Sam and myself. Black is his bonded brother so he would never go against him if he tried to drain her. Embry and Quil are too far up Jake's ass to stop him either. We are gonna tell Izzy that she can't be without one of stipulated vamps or wolves from now on" I growl. I can't let my Izzy anywhere near that leech if there is a possibility that he will drain her.

"No. We can't tell her anything." He says emphatically. "She will balk at the idea of a baby sitter. She hates when someone makes decisions for her. Edward did that to her all the time and she hated it. It made her more reckless and she started to pull away from him even before he ended it. She just didn't realize it because he kept her so unsure of herself all the time. We need to be sneaky about this." He runs his hands through his hair in frustration.

"No. I need to tell her my thoughts on this. I need her to understand what it would do to me if something happened to her. I would go crazy and die without her. I will talk to her about it." I order. "I have to tell her the truth. I will not keep secrets from her. Who knows, maybe she will have some ideas of her own." I will not lie to her or go behind her back. Okay so he was right. I couldn't demand it of her but we could make the decision together. My Izzy is so strong. I know she can handle the truth.

"That's a good idea." He says. "We can set up a meeting here as soon as Peter and Char get in town. They can probably be here in a couple of weeks if I call them now." He gets his cellphone out of his pocket and heads to the living room to make his call. I lay my head on the island wondering if anymore drama can happen. My cellphone buzzes, bringing me out of my thoughts. I look at the screen to see that I have a new text message from My Izzy.

_I have been talking to La-la. Did u know what her prob is? –Iz_

_No. I can tell it's making her panic tho. –P_

_U r not gonna believe what I found out! –Iz_

_What? –P_

_La-la imprinted. –Iz_

_What? On who? –P_

_Jasper. –Iz_

I just about drop my phone when I read her last message. I look up in time to see the vamp in question walk back into the kitchen.

Is it possible? A vamp and a wolf… no wonder Leah is in a panic.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I just had to post another chapter even though I know it's early morning. OMG! I have so many ideas running through my head for this story and just can't wait to post them for everyone to read. AHHHH... I don't know about y'all but the suspense is absolutely killing me. I promise y'all some lemony goodness in a few more chapters. I am so nervous about those chapters though because I have never actually written a lemon before so don't get your hopes up too high... it may suck. lol. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I love them all! I haven't gotten one bad review yet which is absolutely amazing. Please remember that all mistakes are my own as I don't have a beta. As always, Happy reading all my lovelies! Loves***

**WARNING: This story contains swearing, drinking, lemony goodness and violence. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight SM does... lucky bitch that she is... :'(**

Bella's POV

It's been two weeks since I returned to my personal Hell. So much has happened. Paul imprinted on me, I had to confront my demons and I found out that La-la imprinted on Jasper. Yes, that is so fucked up, I know. A wolf imprinting on a vampire is so crazy. They are natural enemies, she is a wolf designed to kill vamps, he is one of the most bad ass vamps there is, the God of War himself, blah blah blah. It has sent every wolf, vamp and council member into chaos and confusion. I personally don't see what the big damn deal is. So what if La-la's wolf fell in love with Jasper, at least he's a good vamp. It could've been so much worse. _She could have been stuck with Edward… hell, I could have been stuck with Edward. _Ugh! The thought makes my skin crawl.

Paul and I have been around each other a lot in the last couple of weeks but we don't ever have any alone time. I am slowly getting to know him. He is so much different than what I thought he would be. He's still a jerk but not to me. He's sweet and protective but not overbearing or bossy. He never tries to control me but he's not some lost little puppy following me around either. I think I could fall for him completely if I'm not careful. I can't let myself become too attached too soon but the more I get to know him, the weaker that argument becomes. I feel like I'm at constant war with myself about my feelings for Paul. I am so happy but I think I may be in big trouble.

I am going on a double date with Paul, Jasper and La-la tonight. We are going to head into PA. The guys have a whole date planned for us but they won't tell us where we are going or what we are doing. All they will tell us is to dress comfortable. No heels or dresses. _How the hell is that supposed to help? Vamps and wolves. Ugh. You can't live with them and you can't shoot them. Well, you can but it really wouldn't do you any good. _

I finish with my shower and hair. I head to my room to pick out my clothes. _Hmmm… comfortable but sexy. _I decide on a dark wash pair of boot cut jeans that really accent my ass and hips. I pair it with a burgundy camisole and black corduroy jacket. I throw on a pair of black flip flops. I love my flip flops and wear them as long as possible before the weather turns bad. I go light on my jewelry, just putting on my charm bracelet and a simple pair of stud earrings. Yep, simple but sexy.

I go to the kitchen to grab a soda while La-la finishes getting ready. I let my mind wonder to what may happen tonight. Paul said that he had something important to talk to me about. I don't know what to think about that. I am so curious about what he is going to say but I am also a bundle of nerves. What if he wants to move faster? Can I move faster? Am I ready for that? I think I am but I'm still terrified of getting in too deep. What if he leaves and breaks my heart? _Don't keep overthinking it. Just go with the flow, Iz. You can do this! For Paul. For yourself. Let yourself just be happy for once.  
_

I do know that I am so sexually wound up that I'm about to snap. I am ready for more when it comes to that. I swear I could lick every inch of his body and not get enough. I imagine how his warm hands and mouth will feel exploring my body. I let my thoughts run wild with the idea of Paul touching, kissing… licking me. I can feel the fluttering in my stomach and my panties becoming damp as my fantasies continue. I am jerked back to reality as La-la comes in the kitchen.

"Someone smells excited about tonight," La-la laughs when she sees me about jump outta my skin.

"Shut up La-la. You know you're just as excited and don't deny it." I taunt her. "You're dying to rip into Jasp and you know it." I wink at her as I throw my can in the recycle bin. She looks down and blushes. _Wow. I didn't know La-la could blush like that. _We hear a knock at the door. La-la races to the door to answer it while I just hang back in the kitchen.

"Hi darlin'. You look beautiful." Jasper drawls. "You girls ready to go?" He takes hold of La-la's hand and looks at me. "You are gonna drive him crazy in those jeans Bella. He's already a mess." Jasp slowly winks at me. I feel my damn cheeks turn red. _Wow. Who knew I could still blush. _

"Whatever, it's not my fault he's a mess. He's the one that wanted to get to know me better first." I huff walking out the door.

Paul is gets out of his Camaro, walking up to me with that panty soaking smirk on his face. _Damn it Iz! Get your body under control. _He wraps his arms around me, giving me a quick kiss. I don't want a simple kiss though. As he starts to pull away, I grab onto his hair, running my tongue along his lower lip for a deeper kiss. He happily opens his mouth, pulling me closer with a low growl. I could kiss him forever and be perfectly happy. He pulls back after several minutes, placing another quick kiss on my lips.

"Mmmm… I'll take a hello like that anytime, baby." He teases. "You look hot in those jeans, Izzy. Are you trying to drive me crazy?" Paul runs his hands down my hips and slaps me on the ass. "Let's go before I forget we have plans."

We all pile into Paul's car. I sit up front with Paul while La-la and Jasp snuggles in the backseat. Paul holds my hand, running his thumb over mine all the way to PA. We pull away from the city and drive down a gravel road. I look at Paul, questioning him with my eyes. He just smirks at me.

"You'll see baby. Don't be so impatient."

I just give him a look and sit back in my seat. The suspense is killing me but I am not about to let him see that. I can't imagine what we are doing out here in the woods for a date.

He pulls off to the side of the road, shutting the car off. He gets out and walks around the car to open my door. _Ahhh… damn he looks hot tonight. _I let him take my hand to help me out of the car. He wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling me into his side as Jasp and La-la get out.

"It's a little ways through the woods here. Do you mind if I give you a piggy-back ride there?" he asks.

"Okay" I barely breathe. He squats down so I can get on his back. I stare in shock when I see La-la crawl up on Jasper's back as well. _They are so cute together._ Jasper actually treats her like a woman and not just another wolf. She loves it.We take off at a jog through the trees for several minutes. I love the feel of Paul's muscles moving against me so fluidly, so powerful. He moves so gracefully it amazes me.

We come to a clearing. It is surrounded on all sides by thick trees and right in the middle is a small pool of water. There is a small waterfall flowing into it. Placed next to the pool of water is a large blanket. It has mounds of pillows along two sides of it with dozens of pillar candles surrounding the entire blanket. There is several bowls of fruit spread out over the blanket along with a bucket of ice with 2 bottles of champagne in it.

I look at the scene before me in wonder. _Wow! They did all of this for us? Damn, I think my heart just dug its way toward the surface a little._ If I'm not careful I will be falling sooner than I planned. I slide down Paul's back, still staring in awe at the scene before me. He turns around and wraps his arms around me, enveloping me in his heat.

"Do you like it Iz?" he asks nervously.

"Yes! It's breathtaking. How did you two do all this?" I ask. I am still shocked they had done this for us. It had to be the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. I am falling for this wolf more and more. _Love, Bella? Seriously? Get a grip… we can't love anyone… it will be the death of us. Keep that heart buried girl… keep it buried!_

Shut up… quit thinking Iz … quit thinking and just feel… let yourself love…just love your Paul.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I don't usually do multiple POV's on one chapter but I thought everyone would like a little inside look at how Paul has been handling the last couple of weeks and his POV on the start of their first date. Thank you for all of your lovely reviews. The inspire me everyday to do better and write more. As always, Happy reading! Loves***

**WARNING: This story contains swearing, drinking, lemony goodness (Ch.24), and violence.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is all SM's. _  
_**

Paul's POV

I have been walking on top of clouds for two weeks now. I have my Izzy with me. She is accepting the imprint. We have been together for the last couple of weeks a lot but I couldn't wait to get her alone. My wolf is demanding that we claim and mark her as soon as fucking possible. _Mine! My Izzy…_It's getting harder and harder to keep him under control. He is always near the surface when we are with Izzy. Sometimes it scares me how possessive he is of her. I am terrified I will lose my very tedious hold on him and hurt her. I couldn't live with myself if that happened.

My wolf growls viciously at the thought. _She is mine… OURS .We will never hurt our love._ Our love. She is our love now. He is not the only one in love with the little hellcat. She clawed her way right into my heart and firmly dug her nails in. I never thought I could trust anyone enough to love just one woman but Izzy has made me a different wolf. A better wolf. Now if I can just earn her trust and love in return. I have a plan to woo and seduce her. It is going to take time but I am willing to take all the time in the world for her. I am putting some of that plan in action tonight.

Jasper and I are supposed to take Izzy and Leah out tonight. We are keeping our plans for our date under wraps. We will only tell them that we are going to PA and to wear comfortable clothes. It's completely driving the girls insane. The suspense is about to kill them. They have asked every wolf and imprint if they know what we are planning. Ha ha ha. They will never guess who we had help us set it up though. I didn't think I would ever get along with a vamp, alone three.

Everything is set up plenty ahead of time and is being watched so wild animals won't get into anything, thanks to Rosalie and Emmett. We had them set up a VERY romantic picnic at a waterfall on the outskirts of PA. The girls will never be expecting that. I can't wait until we get there.

"Jasper man… you ready yet?" I yell up the stairs. He's been staying in my spare room so he can be closer to Leah, making it easier on both of them with the imprint and all. I look at the clock on the living room wall again. Quarter to six. Damn.

"Yeah. Hold your horses, will ya." He laughs coming down the stairs, shaking his head at my impatience. We head out the door to my Camaro. I insisted on taking it because I knew Izzy was dying to ride in it. I could smell her arousal every damn time she looked at it so I can't even imagine how turned on she will get riding in it. I couldn't wait to find out either. Just thinking about it is making me hard already. My wolf is biting at his bit like a rabid dog, foaming from the mouth and clamping his massive jaws together. _I can keep him chained for just a little longer. I can do this. We can do this. _He growls at me, long and menacing. _Bad dog! Heel!_

We pull up to Leah's house to get the girls. Jasper is at the door before I can even get out of the damn car. _Fucking vamp! And he thinks I'm impatient._ My wolf is growling at him for getting to our Izzy before us until she steps out of the door looking like a decadent dessert just waiting for us to gobble her up. _Aaoooowww…_ My wolf throws his head up, howling from his soul at the beautiful sight before us. _My thoughts exactly… _I check to make sure I don't have my tongue lolling out of my mouth, panting. _Nope, I'm good._

I smirk at my thoughts and my reaction to her. A wave of her strong arousal hits my nose and I am thanking the spirits I brought the Camaro. She smells like orange blossoms on a spring day. _Mmmm… _I wrap my arms around her, placing a light kiss on her pouty lips. She grabs my hair and deepens the kiss, causing my wolf to do cartwheels at the taste of her. Yes,cartwheels. How damn macho is that? _Man up Lahote. You are NOT a fucking cheerleader here._

I flirt with her a little and slap her on the ass. I can't seem to keep my hands off her. After we all get in the car, I turn the key in the ignition and my beast of a car roars to life. I instantly smell her arousal again, only stronger than before. Jasper adjusts himself in his pants, looking pained. Damn, she must be pouring lust from her by the bucket full to get him riled up like that. Jasper snuggles closer to Leah, nuzzling her ear.

I hold Izzy's hand all the way to PA. I can't seem to quit rubbing her thumb with mine. I love the feel of her skin against mine. I need to feel all of her against me. I need it now. Damn it.

The drive is spent in companionable silence all the way to PA until I turn on a gravel road, driving away from the city. She looks at me with those big brown eyes full of questions. God, she is so beautiful and she is all mine. _Mine! _

"You'll see baby. Don't be so impatient." I smirk at her. She flops back in her seat looking all cute and pouty. I know it's killing her not to know where we are going but she is trying her damnedest to not show it.

I park along the side of the road, hopping out to open her door and help her out of the car. She takes my hand but I just have to wrap my arm around her shoulders, pulling her into my side. Damn she feels so good against me. We fit together like puzzle pieces, perfectly.

"It's a little ways through the woods here. Do you mind if I give you a piggy-back ride?" I ask her. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

"Okay." She whispers so lightly I almost didn't catch it even with my wolf hearing. I squat down so she can climb on my back. I make sure she is settled and holding on securely before I start jogging through the woods. My wolf was practically dry humping the air feeling her sexy little body wrapped around us. I don't run too fast. I wanna savor the feel of my Izzy moving against me.

We come to the clearing all too soon for my taste. As we enter the clearing, I hear Izzy draw in a quick breath. _Does she like it? Is she disappointed in having a picnic here instead of a fancy dinner at an expensive restaurant? Please let her like it._ She slides down my back, still just staring at the scene before us. I am suddenly so nervous about what she is thinking. I turn around and wrap my arms around her, pulling her into my chest.

"Do you like it Iz?" I ask. I feel sick with all of these nerves running rampant through my body. Can wolves die of nervousness? I didn't know but I didn't wanna find out either.

"Yes! It's breathtaking. How did you two do all of this?" she asks clearly in awe. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I decide to answer her as honestly as I can.

"Rosalie and Emmett set it all up while we were picking you and Leah up." I confess.

I take her hand, walking toward the blanket. The easy part, getting her here, is over… now on to the hard part, getting her to understand the danger she is in from Edward and getting her to agree to the protection we want to provide.

I hope she listens and agrees… I need her to agree. I need her so much. I love her.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: I know I promised to have a chapter posted everyday but I am gonna only post a few more chapters then I am gonna have to take a 2-3 week break, not because I want to because believe me I don't but I have to. I am moving into a new apartment next week. I am in the middle of mess and chaos right not with packing, moving and setting up the new apartment. As soon as I get set up I will be right back on schedule posting everyday. I promise I will hurry. Please just bear with me and don't give up on this story. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. They keep me going every time I read one. As always, Happy reading! Loves***

**WARNING: This story contains swearing, drinking, violence and lemony goodness (next chapter. Yay!)!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight... if I did Edward wouldn't be such a douchefuck! Lol. **

**AN2: I didn't have time to edit this chapter so please excuse any and all mistakes. **

Bella's POV

Paul and I sat on one side of the blanket propped up on the pillows while Jasp and La-la sat opposite of us. La-la, Paul and I had eaten our fill of the fruit and we were all enjoying the champagne, talking about anything and everything. It had been a perfect night so far and if I had my way about it… I would be spending the rest of it at Paul's house with him… alone. I could feel my panties start to dampen just thinking about what the rest of the night could hold when I heard Jasp clear his throat. I looked up and noticed everyone had a very serious expression on their faces. _What the fuck? What did I miss?_

"What's going on guys?" I ask with trepidation.

Paul takes my hands in his, "We need to talk to you about something very serious. I need you to understand and do everything you can to help us to keep you safe. Please Iz." He begs me. "I can't lose you. I love you so much. I would give up my life to keep you safe and happy. Please just hear us out, please." He lifts me up to sit on his lap, rubbing his hand up and down my back. I don't know if he is trying to comfort me or himself but I don't want him to stop. His touch is always so soothing, so loving. I feel so safe in his arms.

"Okay. I will do whatever you ask," I begin. He smiles at me and releases a breath he'd been holding. "Within reason." I clarify. His smile falters a little but doesn't disappear. That's a good sign. I sit back against Paul, waiting for someone to start telling me what the hell is going on. Obviously that task falls on Jasper because he clears his throat again, sitting up a little straighter.

"Look darlin', you know what I can do with me being an empath." He drawls. "I have been monitoring Edward's emotions since you came back and all I can tell you is that it's not good." He is looking me straight in the eye so I can see the seriousness of the situation. I feel myself start to shake. _NO! I thought I was done being afraid. Fucking Edward. I knew I fucking hated him for a reason. _

"What are his feelings Jasp? Do I need to be scared?" I question. I really hope not. I just want to live as normal of a life as possible.

"Yes, Bella, unfortunately you do need to be very afraid and very cautious." He informs me. "His emotions are running extremely high at the moment. Paul and I have been watching the situation hoping we could handle it ourselves but he is getting more erratic. He is feeling obsession, possessiveness, rage and amounts of bloodlust. The problem is that it is all directed straight at you." I can feel Paul starting to shake and that only raises my fears. I turn to look at Paul, placing my arms around his neck. I lightly kiss him on the lips for a moment, trying to calm his shaking. I can't let him phase with me on his lap. It would not end well, for me that is.

"Shhh… baby. It's okay." I soothe, "I will do whatever you need me to do. I promise. Whatever you need, Paul, please just calm down." I stroke his chest with one hand and place my other hand on his cheek, turning his face to look at me. "Paul, baby, please. I need you to calm down. I love you." I had never said the words to him and wasn't planning on it until we were alone together later but they just fell out of my mouth.

He locks his eyes on mine and I swear he is trying to see all the way to my soul. He must have seen in my eyes what he was looking for because he breaks into a panty soaking smile and leans in to kiss me passionately. I am just losing myself in our kisses when I hear La-la giggle. Yes, giggle… like a goddamn girl. I drag my lips from Paul's reluctantly and turn to glare at her. The bitch just starts laughing louder. I can't help but grin in return. _God, I love my La-la!_

"Shut the fuck up La-la." I grumble before I turn to talk to Jasper again. "So, if you and Paul can't take care of this situation then what do we do?" I ask curiously. "Should we tell Carlisle and Esme so they can talk to him or what?" Not that it would probably do any good. They may be the leaders of the coven but they always listened to him like he was a fucking god or something.

"No, that won't do any good." I answer my own question before anyone else can say a word. "Sam. I think we need to talk to Sam. He will know what to do."

"Yeah, baby. Sam is gonna be helping us. Jasp and I are gonna call a meeting of the few vamps and wolves that we trust with you." Paul says. He places a kiss on the base of my neck, just above my wolf. It sends tingles straight down my spine and I can't hold back a shiver. He chuckles placing another kiss in the exact same spot.

"Okay, so who do I trust and who do I avoid?" I ask. I turn to Paul with a scowl on my face. "Will you quit that? I am trying to concentrate here!" I scold. He leans back to rest his on his elbows pushing his erection into my ass. _Yeah, like that is so fucking helping me here. Damn my wolf. _He just smirks at me, knowing how he is affecting me. I growl at him causing La-la to burst into giggles again. I glare at her… again. _I'm gonna burn their supper next time. See how they like that shit. _

"I called a couple of my friends to join us, Peter and Charlotte, you can trust them. Then there is Rose, Emmett and myself. That's it as far as vamps." Jasper says chuckling before turning more serious again. "As far as wolves… Sam, Jared, Paul, Leah and Seth are the only ones we can trust. No one else is to be alone with you, ever." Jasper is staring at me intently, making sure I understand who I can and can't be around. I can't be mad because they are only trying to keep Edward from draining me. I always knew in the back of my mind that this day could come.

"Alright Jasper, I understand. I will do as you all ask." I tell him. "Are we done with the heavy stuff now? I would really like to go home." Not really home but I am going to Paul's house. Nothing is going to stop those plans from happening tonight.

We clean up the area, blowing out candles and bagging up the pillows , blanket and left over food. La-la and Paul run the bags back to the car leaving me alone with Jasper. This is the perfect opportunity to see if I can get him to stay somewhere else tonight.

"Hey Jasp, can I talk to you for a minute?" I whisper knowing he can hear me just fine with his vamp hearing and all.

"Sure darlin'. Whatcha need?" he asks.

"Can you stay with La-la tonight?" I say nervously. "I wanna stay with Paul. It's time… umm… you know… understand?" I am stuttering like a damn fool. He smirks at me probably feeling my embarrassment. _Damn empath vamp. Ugh._

"Why no Bella, I'm not sure I understand what you mean." He teases, "Wanna tell me what you're talking about without speaking in riddles?" Jasper is out right smiling now. _The fucker! Wanna play games with me… let's see how you like this shit. _I shove all of the lust I have built up for Paul in his direction. He gets a pained look on his face, about falling to his knees. His eyes instantly turn pitch black as he moans loudly.

"I wanna fuck his brains out tonight and I don't need an empath in the same house feeling everything we are. Is that clear enough for you Jasp?" I say innocently. He straightens up, glaring at me while he adjusts himself more comfortably in his tight jeans.

"That wasn't fair my darlin' Bella." He growls, "I will get even with you for it."

"All's fair in love and lust Cowboy." I laugh as I saunter off in the direction of the car, shaking my ass all the way. _Take that asshole. _That is my last thought before I feel myself being lifted into the air, hitting something hard as marble. I feel the air whoosh out of my lungs, the trees flying past me at obscene speeds. I don't even get a scream in before we are at the car and I am being tossed into the front seat.

Fuck no. I am so gonna light his sparkly ass on fire… you just wait Jasp. Your ass is mine.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Okay... here it is... THE LEMONY GOODNESS I have been promising. Please understand and be kind, this is my first lemon and I am extremely nervous about it. I hope everyone enjoys! As always, Happy reading! Loves***

**WARNING: This story contains swearing, drinking, violence and lemony goodness (YES! IT'S FINALLY HERE!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Twilight related, if I did Edward wouldn't have been such a controlling douche-fuck! Hahaha...**

Bella's POV – again.

I am gonna kick his sparkly ass, I am gonna kick sparkly his ass… this is my new manta all the way back to the rez. I can't believe he did that. Okay, so maybe I deserved it with the lust stunt I pulled on him but really, that shit was funny. The look on his face was priceless.

We pull up to La-la's house and I'm not sure how I am gonna pull this off without Paul knowing what I'm planning. I am starting to doubt my plans of seducing my wolf when I hear Jasper speak up from the back seat.

"Hey Paul man, I think Bella is wanting to stay with you tonight." he comments. What the hell? I'm gonna kick sparkly fucking his ass then light it on fire! "I need some alone time with my little she-wolf back here but I don't think Bella will be able to stay here with all the lust we'll be throwing around tonight." He finishes with a wink at me. _Thank you Jasper! You are my new fave vamp, baby. Hell yeah. That doesn't mean I'm not gonna light your sparkly ass on fire the first chance I get._ I send all of my gratitude towards him. He gives a slight nod of his head letting me know he got it.

"Sure no problem bro," Paul quickly answers. "I mean, if that's okay with you Iz." He amends, looking at me with those gorgeous silver eyes. _And I thought vamps could dazzle people. They have nothing on my Paul. _

"Sure that's fine. I can do that." I smile. "I will need to grab some clothes though. I am not sleeping in this." I need to keep up appearances if I am gonna seduce him without him thinking I had it all planned. "I'll be right back, okay baby?" I hop out of the car. I already have my bag packed in my closet; I just need to grab it.

I run up the stairs to my room. I throw open my closet door and grab my bag out of it. I go into the bathroom to pee and freshen up so it doesn't look like I already had the bag packed. Damn I am so excited. I am finally gonna get Paul all to myself. I walk back out and get into the car. Paul pulls me over into his lap, mashing his lips to mine in a fiery kiss. He fists his hand in my hair, running his tongue across my bottom lip. I gladly open for him, moaning deep in the back of my throat as his tongue wrestles with mine.

I rub my core against his erection seeking the friction I so desperately need. He grabs my hips to stop them from moving, pulling his lips from mine. He is breathing just as heavily as I am but I'm shaking slightly. I look at him with questions in my eyes.

"If we don't stop I will wind up taking you right here in the car." He pants. He places one more lingering, sweet kiss on my lips before he starts up the car, putting it in drive. I continue kissing his neck and collarbone as we drive to his house. I grind against him making him growl low in his chest. My panties are no longer damp, they are soaked with my arousal. I have never been this turned on before. He pulls up into his driveway just as I bite at his shoulder. He grabs the keys and gets out of the car, picking me up with my legs around his waist. His hands are on my ass and I am kissing, sucking and nipping at his neck as he walks into the house shutting the door with his foot just before he slams me against the wall. _Oh. My. God! I have never been this turned on before. _

His fingers are fucking magic against my skin. He pulls my shirt off throwing it on the floor. My bra quickly follows. He replaces it with his mouth on my nipple as he massages my other one with his hand, rolling my nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I am clinging to his shoulders, digging my nails in as he bites my nipple. I come completely undone. I can't think… I can only feel. Feel all of the wonderful sensations Paul is creating in my body. There are sounds coming out of my mouth that I didn't know I could make.

Suddenly Paul pulls me away from the wall, throws me over his shoulder cave man style and walks up to his room.

"What the hell Paul?" I laugh. "Put me down." I pinch his ass for good measure so he understands that I'm serious. I hate being upside down. He smacks my ass hard, causing pain to mix with the pleasure running through me. _Shit! I think I just creamed my panties. _

"Shut up Iz." He growls. "You are all mine tonight." He tosses me on the bed and pulls his clothes off before I can really blink. He reaches for me and removes my jeans and panties. "Mmmm… you look good enough to eat my dear…. Are you afraid of the big bad wolf?" he growls again. I'm not sure if I should be afraid or not. Probably but I'm not. I'm getting more and more turned on by the moment so I decide to play along. I start to scoot up to the head of the bed away from him with a smirk on my lips. He growls again sounding more animalistic this time.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" he asks me with that damn smirk on his face I love so much. He grabs my ankle and roughly pulls me back toward him. He drops down on his haunches and leers at me. His usual silver eyes are almost black with a ring of red around the pupil. In that moment I know I am no longer dealing with Paul but with his wolf. He smirks at me again, running both hands up the inside of my thighs to my very core. Shivers course all along my body with his touch.

"I told you I was hungry…" he rasps. His mouth covers my pussy, sucking my clit into his mouth as he enters me with two fingers. I scream out his name at the feel of his mouth and fingers working me over. Damn. I am so close already but just not quite there yet. He adds a third finger, pumping them in and out of me harder than before. Just as I start to topple over the edge I feel his teeth sink into the flesh on the inside of my thigh sending me into an intense orgasm. I can't help but scream his name again.

"Paul! Oh my God!" I scream as I reach the bliss of my climax. He licks his bite mark taking the sting away as I come down from my high. He doesn't give me time to recover though. He picks me up and tosses me in the middle of his bed. He is on top of me before I take another breath, slamming his cock into me all the way to the hilt. He kisses me deeply, moving with a steady rhythm in and out of my body. I feel my second orgasm building as he latches onto my nipple, biting it again. I throw my head back and squeeze my eyes shut. I can feel myself at the edge of release again.

"Look at me Izzy. Now!" he snarls. I look into his eyes. They are pitch black now with more red than before. _Holy shit!_ For the first time I feel a little bit afraid of him. "Come for me Izzy. Come for me _NOW!_" He demands. I fall over the edge into another mind blowing orgasm. I scratch my nails down his shoulders hanging on for dear life.

He flips me over on my knees slamming into me from behind. He grabs my hips to steady me as he pounds into me over and over again. I latch onto the head board to steady myself, causing him to slam deeper into me. The room is filled with my moans and his nonstop growling. He reaches around me pinching my nipple hard.

"Holy shit Paul! Yes, baby. Fuck." I groan. I don't even recognize my own voice it's so raspy from the exertion. I am moaning incoherently not really knowing what I need. "Please Paul… yes… damn baby… harder… fuck… please…" I beg. He grabs me by the shoulders pulling me up with my back against his chest. He is still moving in and out, slapping our skin together. I start to fall again.

"Shit baby, I'm gonna… yes… I'm coming Paul!" I scream out as I come once again.

"Mine!" he growls sinking his teeth into the tender flesh between my neck and shoulder sending me directly into another mind numbing orgasm. I feel him tense and slam into me a couple more times as he reaches his own release.

"Fuck Izzy! Daaammmnnnn…" he roars as he empties his hot seed into me. We both collapse against the bed completely exhausted. He wraps his arms around me pulling me close to him. He kisses me gently a few times.

"Damn baby." He whispers. "You're mine now. Only mine." He licks the bite on my neck so sweetly, purring the whole time. _Wow… who knew wolves could purr. Damn that's sexy. _"Do you understand? For life Iz, you are mine and no one else can ever have you." he tells me, looking deep into my eyes. It feels like he is looking into my soul, branding it with his own.

"Yours, Paul." I say placing a kiss on his chest right over his pounding heart. "Yours and your wolf's." I snuggle against him. I am so content and happy, happier than I have ever been in my entire life. I feel my heart resurface completely. It's slightly uncomfortable but it is beating again.

Beating for my wolf… my Paul. It beats for him only. For my big bad wolf.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Sorry I posted this chapter so late tonight. It is my longest chapter yet though so I hope y'all forgive me for posting so late. Anyways, I didn't leave you with a cliffy since I will not be posting for 2 weeks. I just couldn't do that to y'all. Don't forget... I will be posting more chapters in 2 weeks so Please, PLEASE don't give up on me or this story. I promise I will post no later than 2 weeks but I am hoping to get to it sooner. This chapter has humor, lemony goodness and sweet revelations. I hope you enjoy it! I will talk to everyone soon! I will miss you all and your wonderful reviews. As always, Happy reading! Loves* XOXO**

**WARNING: This chapter contains swearing, lemony goodness and extreme humor. I advise you not to be eating or drinking at your computer while reading this chapter! You will do so at your own risk. LOL.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight or Twilight related. If I did Paul would have come in amd swept Bella off her feet, leaving both Eddie and Jakey standing there scratching their heads wondering what the hell just happened! Yep, yep. :P**

Paul's POV

I wake up with Izzy snuggled in my arms. I have never felt this content before. My wolf is at peace for the first time ever. It is a wonderful feeling. I could wake up every single day for the rest of my life with her in my arms and be completely happy with the cards I've been dealt. I would never again resent being a wolf. It doesn't get any better than this. I wonder if I could talk her into moving in with me. My wolf purrs with the thought of having our Izzy living with us.

She talked in her sleep a lot last night. I couldn't believe some the things she said. She may not be able to tell me her feelings when she's awake but she sure dreams about them. When I heard her say she loves me my wolf about fell over dead with all the joy running through us. My wolf has loved her since he first saw her sitting on that stupid swing at the bonfire, maybe even before then. It took me a little longer to admit it but I think I started to fall in love with her when she told me about having dreams of my wolf. Last night though… that just made me fall over the edge. She accepted my wolf in her bed without a second thought. How did I ever get so lucky as to have my Izzy as my imprint? Me. Paul Lahote. The unluckiest bastard alive won the jackpot when it came to imprints.

I feel Iz nuzzle her cheek against my chest. I feel her starting to wake up so I untangle myself from her gently, not wanting to fully wake her up. I head down to the kitchen to make us some coffee. I literally felt like I was floating on a cloud while I puttered around the kitchen. _Shit. When did I start sounding like such a sappy fool? Oh yeah, when Izzy waltzed her way into my heart._ Just as I get the coffeemaker started I hear the front door open. I look up to see Jasper saunter in the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

"Someone is feeling the love this morning." He taunts. "I'm guessing everything _came _out all right last night?" He sits down on one of the bar stools, folding his arms in front of him on the island, laughing at his own joke. _Fucker! Where's a bonfire when you need one?_

"Yep." I can't resist but to fuck with him a little. "So, I guess everything didn't _come_ out so well with you and Leah. You're home awfully early. Did she kick your dead ass out?" He glares at me with a hiss.

"No. I thought I would finally let her get a little sleep." He smirks. "Unlike you dogs, us vamps… we have amazing stamina and I wore her little she wolf ass out last night… and this morning." He sits back laughing at the look I am sure is on my face. I so did not need that mental picture and the asshole knows it.

"Damn Jasp! That is not something I wanna wake up hearing about this morning! Go. Home." Izzy grouches as she walks into the kitchen. God, she is so damn beautiful this morning looking all sleepy and sexy. She is wearing one of my t-shirts and nothing else that I can see. The shirt only comes down to her mid-thigh with her long legs teasing me. I can't help but think about all the different places I found tattoos on her last night. I can feel myself growing in my jeans already.

"I am home Bella." He reminds her. "Aren't you just a big ball of sunshine this morning? Did my man Paul here not give it to you good enough or something? I figured you'd both still be in bed all worn out. I guess what they say is true… once you've been with a vampire and wolf just can't bring the fire…" Jasper is laughing his ass off at the glare she is giving him. With him being an empath you would think he'd know when to tease her and when not to. I can see she is getting pissed as hell but he seems to be oblivious to that fact. It's turning me on more and more.

Izzy doesn't say anything. She just narrows her eyes at him as she calmly… yes, calmly… which is scary as hell by the way but also making my cock harden like it's filled with cement... walks over to the counter and starts looking through the drawers. I don't wanna ask what she is looking for but I am just dying to know…

"Iz baby? Whatcha looking for?" She turns around, still calm as can be, looking me dead in the eye.

"A candle lighter."

I burst out laughing at the look on Jasper's face when she says this. Damn she really is something else. God, I love this amazing woman.

"Umm… baby… why do you need a candle lighter?" I chuckle even though I'm pretty sure what her answer is gonna be.

"Because I am gonna light his sparkly ass up like a damn birthday candle." She states seriously still looking through the drawers. There is nothing but sweetness in her tone but her words finally register with the clueless vamp.

Jasper jumps up from the bar stool with his hands held up in front of him. He starts backing toward the door. "Now darlin', you know I was just joking with you. Don't do something you might regret later." He begs looking behind him to judge the distance to the door.

"Oh I won't Jasp." She quips, "I won't regret it that is." She pulls a long lighter out of the drawer by the stove that I keep in there to light the grill. She turns around with a smile on her face, lighting it as she walks toward Jasper. "I found it!"

"Bella…" he begins still backing up away from her. From the look she is giving him I can tell he is not gonna be able to talk himself outta this one. She may be all smiles like she is joking but her eyes shows how serious she is. My wolf is howling at the image of our Izzy going after a vamp with a lighter. He is prancing back and forth, cheering her on.

"Happy birthday to me… Happy birthday to me… Happy birthday dear Bellllaaaa," Izzy sings getting closer and closer to him. Jasper then realizes that she really could be serious. I don't know if he finally got a taste of her emotions or if it is the look in her eyes but he suddenly becomes a blur as he flies out the door.

"Good, he's gone. Now we can have our coffee in peace and quiet." She giggles. She walks over putting the lighter back in the drawer then pulls out two coffee cups from the cabinet. She pours us both a cup and brings them over to the counter. I pull her onto my lap, nuzzling my mark on her neck, enjoying the smell of me in her skin.

"I love you Paul."

I completely freeze my movements. _Did I just hear her right or did I daze off into dreamland? _My wolf is howling in joy and elation, rolling around on his back like a goddamn puppy. She is fidgeting with her coffee cup as she looks up at me.

"I know it maybe too soon for you but it's how I feel." She stutters, "you don't have to say…"

"God, Izzy. I love you too." I interrupt. "I love you more than you can possibly know." I kiss her with all of the love and passion I have for her. She wraps her arms around my neck, pulling at my hair. I lift her up, moving her so she is straddling my hips. She rubs against me cock making me harder than I ever thought I could get. I grab her hips to stop her movements, it's then that I realize she isn't wearing any panties. _Fuck! _I about blow my load in my jeans right then and there.

I stand up, still holding her against me with one hand while I undo my jeans with the other and push them down. I feel how wet she against my abdomen. I lower her on my waiting cock as I sit back on the bar stool.

"Damn baby… you're so tight… so wet." I moan against her lips. She grabs the bottom my shirt pulling it over her head, baring her perfect breast for me. She is riding me right here in my damn kitchen where any one of the wolves or vamps can walk in at any given point in time. I lift her up by her hips until she has just my head still in her and slam her back onto me. She is mewling and breathing heavily as I do this over and over. She throws her head back, arching her back and still moaning. I feel her start to tighten as she nears her release. I suck on my mark on her neck. She screams with her orgasm as her muscles tighten around my cock almost painfully.

"Fuck Paul! Oh. My. Godddd…." She screams out against my shoulder. Her teeth sink into the skin of my shoulder in the same spot I placed my mark on her. I can smell my blood. I feel her draw my blood into her hot, little mouth. I roar with my own release, slamming into her a few more times as she licks the blood off my shoulder. _Holy shit! My Izzy just marked my ass._ My wolf is howling his love and acceptance of her mark on us. I didn't even know it was possible for a human to mark a wolf. Leave it to my Izzy to mark me so everyone knows I'm hers. I wonder if her mark on me will smell of her like mine does on her?

"I fucking love you Iz."

"I love you too." She kisses me before getting off my lap. "How about a shower my big bad wolf?" I get up to follow her upstairs. I watch her cute ass sway all the way up the stairs before I run up behind her grabbing her up and throwing her over my shoulder cave man style. She is laughing and cursing at me all the way to the bathroom.

Yep, I love MY Izzy… I would follow her anywhere but I'd rather be carrying her in my arms. My little imprint has done the impossible... she tamed this big bad wolf.


End file.
